World Gone Wild
by crazyisgood4792
Summary: Sam and Dean hear some news that Demons are escaping to other countries. They start their search in England in a plan to travel and warn the world of the upcoming danger. But will their journey continue or will they get in serious danger?
1. Reign Of Terror

**I have finished this story but I'll post up every now and then. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**_Plot Outline: Sam and Dean heard some news about demons fleeing from the USA and set out to warn the world, starting in England. It's set near the beginning of season 3 and has a few spoilers for those who haven't seen it. A few of the ideas (folklore, demonology and places) used are real mixed up with my creations. First part in my mini series called 'On a Stairway to Hell'._**

**Chapter 1: The Reign Of Terror**

The stars were shinning brightly in the midnight sky, brightening the roads and land. The cold Summer's breeze gently blew through the trees and ruffled up the grass on the ground. Times are dark and Demons rule the land, after escaping from hell. This new land of evil is now where the unconscious mind dare not tread. There is hope in the form of two brothers who are out on a mission to kill these evil beings of darkness and send them back to hell.

The oldest of the brothers is twenty eight, and just over six foot. He has a face that hides all emotions, when needed, and Jade green eyes that show deep sorrow yet some happiness, even in these dark times. He has some slight stubble with average length brown hair. He wore a black t-shirt, with blue denim like shirt and brown leather jacket on top, with worn out jeans with a few holes near the knee and finally his trusty biker boots.

The second of the two is about six foot four with floppy, brown hair and hypnotising, blue eyes. He was about twenty four now and had a look on his face of sadness and determination. He wore; a white t-shirt with a brown flannel shirt on top and a brown jacket, his jeans were worn away at the knees, like his brother's, and finally some brown boots.

The older of the two blokes was in the driver's seat of his 1967 Chevy Impala, with his little brother riding shotgun, driving down the back roads of the USA.

A month or two had passed since the war between Hunters and Demons began. Demons had escaped from the Devil's Gate in Southern Wyoming and are causing havoc in cities, towns and villages. The two hunters had killed the main demon behind the reign of terror, the yellow eyed demon. There was a lot of weight to kill this demon on their shoulders which was now lifted and they were swarmed with relief of their victory. Only now there were hundreds more out in the world, terrorising and possessing people. The tallest man felt more joy that they had killed it than his brother, as it was revenge for the death of his mother, father and girlfriend. Sadness clouded over his emotions from the deal his brother made for his life, bring him back and get a year to live with him before going down the stairway to hell.

Flicking through lots of pages, the younger brother had been trying to do some research on what else could kill a demon but with no luck. The only thing they had was Samuel Colt's Colt with no bullets for it, as the final one was used on the yellow eyed demon, and the only other thing they could do was try to exorcise them all.

The driver was only half listening to his younger brother but he had other things on his mind. He had one year to live and he wasn't going to waste any time, make every second count. They had been searching for ways to kill demons for nearly two months, but with no luck. Meanwhile they had been sending as many of the evil creatures back to hell. Every chance he had to get some fun at a bar, with no-one in danger of dying, he would take it. Now though there was little chance of that happening so killing every evil son of a bitch out there was main priority, whereas his little brother's was to save him from the deal then hunt down the escapee demons.

"Hey! Dean, are you listening?" the youngest of the two asked.

"Huh? Yeah, 'course I am." the driver answered.

"So what do you think?" the taller of the two asked trying his obvious lie.

"I think it's a good idea." Dean lied again.

"Well I don't. Did you actually listen to anything I said?"

Dean gave a long pause to think of another lie but couldn't so he replied, "nope," with his cheeky-sorry grin.

"So I'll have to explain it all over again!" The taller man replied with a sigh.

Dean rolled his eyes and decided to try his best to concentrate but all he could hear was the deal screaming in his ear, 'If you try to welch or weasel your way out then the deal is off, Sam drops dead, he's back to rotting meat in no time,' which he didn't want to happen.

"Right. Well I'll try and keep you listening, as you only have a short attention span," the tallest replied with a slight laugh and a huge grin, "we haven't got any bullets for the Colt, and we would have to somehow make more if we were to use it again, we can only do exorcisms and that only sends them back to hell and who's to say they won't escape again. If we really want to kill them we'll have to search deeper for some more ways."

"Is that it?"

"No. At least you're still listening. No, Bobby was telling me about some demons escaping from here and going across the ocean to Europe. Bobby is unsure whether there are any hunters out there, or if the planes will be safe to fly on. Problem is, we don't know which flights they will be on and who they will be possessing. I for one don't want to take nearly every flight to Europe. So, now what do you think?"

"Planes? You know I hate the whole flying thing!"

"Well I don't think it's a good idea. You see, my idea was to go to a place like London in England, then maybe see if there are hunters, if so warn them and see if they have any ways that they know of to kill demons."

"Sam! We can't just leave. We…"

"There _are_ hunters here, but what if they start to spread across the world? Then we have to warn them."

"Yeah and how many people do you think will believe us straight away?" Dean replied with his 'obviously no-one' look.

Sam let out a sigh before Dean continued, "Exactly. Anyway, I am wanted by the FBI, a fugitive, I somehow think that would make it harder to get on a plane."

"Well I'm sure we could think of some way to get on a plane." Sam said slower to show he was in his thinking mode to start a huge foolproof plan.

"Well, When you finish thinking of a plan, then I'll think about it." Dean answered after reading his brother's face.

Sam was going through all the possibilities of how they might get through the eye scan and the fingerprinting. Dean wasn't too bothered if they couldn't get on a plane as he hated flying and didn't really want to get caught and spend the rest of his year in jail, which reminded him that he needed to get an I-pod or mp3 so that he could listen to 'Some kind of Monster' by Metallica so he could have a calm flight. Well, while he left the thinking to Sam, Dean would just drive around, listening to music, trying to get some fun.

* * *

**Hope this has enticed you to read more. Next update will be soon. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I always find my first few are that way. Any hints or tips or anything you want to say then leave it in a review.**


	2. Long, Long Way To Go

**OK, you're in for a treat this time as I'll post two per upload. Now starting to name chapters after songs to do with each one, see how many you know.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Long, Long Way To Go**

The two brothers were now in a motel somewhere in Arkansas. Sam was on his mobile while he was surfing the net, for help on demons and secret ways to get through the security systems of an airport. He called up Bobby and Ellen, as she had been staying at his house until she could get her roadhouse rebuilt, and they gave a few tips like it would be easier if they went to a cheep airport with poor security but they even struggled to think of a non conspicuous way to get through the eye scan and finger printing.

The oldest brother was lying on his bed, with his eyes closed, listening to music on his mobile. Every now and then he would peep across at his brother seeing the frustration of making a full proof plan. He would then roll his eyes before closing them again. There was no way Dean would get pass all the security systems unless he illegally snuck in, or had a friend in high places, which he was pretty sure he didn't have.

"Hey. You hungry?" Dean asked as he moved into a sitting position on the side of his bed and quickly looked at the time, 10:00am.

"No. I'm not hungry." Sam half heartedly replied.

"Sure…Fine. I'm going to go out and grab something to eat." he said as he got up and grabbed his jacket, which had his keys in one of the pockets.

As he exited the room he had one last look at Sammy before turning towards his car and closing the door. He walked over to his beloved Impala with it's sleek black style that camouflaged into the darkness of the night. Carefully, he entered through the driver's door into, rightfully, his seat behind the wheel. The car came purring to life as he placed the key in the ignition and turned it. Slowly he rubbed the dashboard and sighed at the thought of leaving her behind.

He pulled out of the motel car park onto the main road, in the direction of the nearest café or diner. He remembered going pass one on their way to the motel, it was about five to ten minutes drive away.

Meanwhile back in their motel room, Sam was booking some tickets to Heathrow in London, England, under one of his fake identities. It was getting through an airport that was causing trouble. Luckily Dean would be able to take his Impala with him but a problem is it wouldn't arrive for a month so they would have to rent a car. It would have to be shipped over as it was cheaper and easier. Sam started to wonder again if there would actually be hunters in England and if they would be doing this all and wasting Dean's precious time. He knew there were English hunters here in the USA, but the troubling question was if they were hunters when they were back in their home land.

Dean had now been away for over half an hour, probably chatting up some waitress at the nearest diner, when suddenly the familiar sound of the Impala humming could be heard pulling into the motel car park just outside the room. The creak of the driver's door as Dean got out of the car and as he closed it behind him. He opened the door and quickly peered around the edge before taking one huge step into the room and pushing the door closed. He had a bacon roll in his right hand which was half eaten, he was also chewing on some at that moment.

"I got you a coffee." Dean said with his cheeks full of roll as he placed the coffee on the bedside table next to Sam.

"Thanks?" Sam replied with a look of disgust on his face while he watched his brother churning his food like a washing machine.

Dean swallowed his mouthful of food and ripped off another chunk.

"I've booked the tickets so we better think of a safety plan for tomorrow." Sam quickly explained trying to hide the word tomorrow.

"Woh woh woh. Tomorrow!? I thought we were going to have a plan then think about it!" Dean loudly said to his younger brother after nearly choking on his food.

"Well I've basically got a plan ready so I thought the sooner the better." Sam calmly explained with his 'puppy dog' eyes.

Dean recognised the look immediately and turned his head away. He dared a look back only to see Sam with his pleading look still on his face. He let a held breath out, which Sam understood as his sign for giving in.

"Before you ask the airport we're going to supposedly doesn't have any eye scanning or fingerprinting, so we may be in luck." Sam said with a smile.

"That's a relief. Still, I'm not leaving my car behind."

"Already got that sorted. The Impala is coming with us but on a ship. Hopefully the secret compartment in the trunk will still be…hidden. They will be collecting it at one and it should arrive in about a month it said."

"Wow! You've really thought about everything."

"You wanted a full proof plan so I'm trying my best."

"Do you think anyone at the airport will recognise us like from TV or something?"

"If they do we will hopefully be long gone."

"We better start packing then. If I check the glove compartment we might still have some in date fake passports."

"You mean these," Sam said as he held up two passports off of the bed next to him, "I had to use them to book the tickets and I got them out last night when I couldn't sleep."

Dean looked a bit surprised and felt slightly useless now.

"So what time is our flight?" Dean said after clearing his throat.

"Half eight in the morning."

"OK. Be back soon have to go and get something." Dean said just before he was out of the room leaving Sammy alone, wondering about what Dean was up to and about his deal with the demon, but there was no time to worry about that as they had to get ready for their big adventure to England.

* * *

**There are two versions both by old rock bands/singers which are Def Leppard and Phil Collins.**


	3. Paper Plane

**Hope you are enjoying it so far. I got some free time now so I'll post the next 2 chapters now.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Paper Plane**

It was the next morning and they were now at the airport after sending off his car to the port until it arrived in England. They'd just got their tickets without any trouble but now had to get to the waiting area for boarding the plane.

"Hey? You OK?" Sam asked his nervous brother.

"Yeah." Dean quickly answered in his rare anxious voice.

"It'll be OK," Sam said trying to comfort his brother, "just in case we do have trouble I brought some holy water and dad's journal."

"Thanks that made me feel so much better," Dean sarcastically replied, "let's just hope the flight goes smoothly."

"We got to get there first."

Now they were at the security gates. Sam grabbed a tray where he placed his protection necklace from Bobby, his watch and other items like that, then walked through the gate and waited for his belongings to come through. Dean did the same as Sam but he took his amulet necklace off at the last moment before he walked through behind his younger brother. Sam grabbed his stuff as it came through the other side smiling that his brother had kept that amulet for sixteen years. As soon as Dean got his tray the first thing he did was put the amulet back on, before grabbing the rest of his possessions.

After going through all of the security checks they headed off to the boarding room for their flight. Sam quickly stopped to look at the screen which showed the boarding times, half an hour it said. Dean had carried on walking to the nearest couple of seats, one which he saved for his taller brother. Sam came over and dumped his bag on the floor before sitting down on the low seat which made his knees level with his stomach.

Dean started rummaging around in his bag for something. After five minutes of searching, and nearly tipping everything out of his bag, he found what he was looking for. His new mp3.

"How exactly did you pay for that?" Sam asked with a 'do I really want to know' smile.

"I've been keeping a bit behind every time I hustled someone at a game of pool or when playing poker." Dean cheekily replied with his trade mark grin.

"You still haven't thanked me for staying up all night getting all of those songs and putting them onto it." Sam said holding back a yawn.

"Yeah I know." Dean said with a smile.

"Never mind." Sam said with a slight shake of the head and an eye roll.

Dean pressed the on button of his Sony walkman and up came the message 'Every moment has it's music,' and then the Sony walkman logo. He went into his music library and flicked through all the bands he had on there: AC/DC, Metallica, BÖC, Queensrÿche and more of his type of music.

"Hey Dean? Oi" Sam said to his brother only to get no reply and have to backhand him on the shoulder.

"What?" Dean said through gritted teeth after pulling out his left headphone from his ear.

"We got to go. Our plane's boarding now." Sam said as he picked up his bag and stood up.

Dean quickly paused his digital music player and folded it away in his pocket. They showed their tickets and started to walk down the tunnel to the plane entrance.

Greeting them onto the plane was an average sized steward, who directed them to their seats.

"Hi," he said with a smile before looking at their tickets, "that's down near the back of the plane."

"Thanks." Sam replied as Dean had already started heading down to the back of the plane, totally ignoring the man.

Finally they reached their seats. There were three columns, when facing the front of the plane; left had three seats, the middle had five seats, and the right had two seats. They were in D and E, which were on the left side of the middle section. Sam reached above and shoved his duffel bag into one of the compartments while Dean, who was already sitting down, handed his bag across to his brother, where he placed it next to his, before taking his own seat.

As it got closer to take off time more and more people, from all different backgrounds, were boarding the plane and filling the seats around them; some were English returning home and some were American going on holiday.

Then came an announcement from the pilot that everyone should be strapped in as they were about to leave the airport and the country. Dean pulled the seat belt as tight as he could whereas Sam just did it tight enough so as he could still breath. The waiting was making Dean more and more anxious that he unconsciously started tapping the armrest in a rhythmic beat. Sam noticed this and turned his head away and smiled just as the plane began to move. The nervous brother out of the two of them started to grab hold of the armrests as tight as he could while the plane was being lined up with the runway. Suddenly the plane sped up as they were now moving faster and faster down the runway before they'd lifted off of the ground and were now in the air. The wheels then tucked themselves in after they were quite high in the sky.

Later the seatbelt sign turned off so Sam unclipped his, whereas Dean didn't; one he had his eyes closed and two he had his music up full blast that Sam could hear the words of Metallica's, 'Whisky In A Jar'.

&&&&&&

An hour had passed and Sam was looking at the movies that were on the small TV screen in the back of the chair in front; Spider-man 3, Fantastic Four Two Rise Of The Silver Surfer and Mr Bean's Holiday. Nothing really intrigued him so he changed it back to the map, which showed that they were now just over the Atlantic Ocean. He knew that England were about five hours ahead of where they were, so that would make the journey about twelve hours long and it would be about nine pm to ten pm when they get out into London, 'so that would make half a day of flying,' Sam thought to himself.

A steward and stewardess were now in their section serving drinks to people as they were slowly coming backwards towards them. Sam kept looking at the stewardess thinking that he had seen her before but he couldn't quite place a name to her face. She came further and further down the plane and stopped when she was about to ask what drink they wanted.

"OK, I'm not sure whether to be happy or worried?" she said as she finally spoke.

"Amanda Walker? From flight 424? Wow never thought we would see you again. And you don't have to worry, well we hope you don't have to." Sam replied a bit shocked to meet someone from a previous job.

"So I don't have to get the co-pilot or worry about being strapped down." Amanda said with a smile which made Sam chuckle.

"No. We're just going to England for a while." He said while pointing to his brother, who was oblivious to her presence.

"Well that's good. So, what can I get you to drink?"

"Coffee please."

"And what about your brother?"

Sam looked at him then turned back, "Same."

"OK," Amanda said as she prepared the two coffees, "There you go. Hope the flights not too bumpy as I remembered how your brother reacted last time." She said with a smile as she backed off to the next people to serve.

Sam nudged Dean and handed him his coffee to him. The youngest pulled out his table from the armrest of his seat and placed his cup on it. His older brother didn't know about the little table so he copied Sam and pulled his out and placed his in front of him next to his mp3 player, which he got a bit suspicious that his drink would spill all over it and ruin it, so he kept it in his pocket for safekeeping.

"Hey Sammy? How do you change the bass and treble of the music?" Dean asked.

"Give it here." Sam said with his hand out.

Dean placed it into his brothers hand and was then peering over his shoulder to see what he was doing; he went on the menu, onto the settings, then into sound where there were all different choices like: Heavy, Pop, Jazz, Unique, Custom 1 and Custom 2. Dean asked for it to be put on Heavy as it would have taken ages for him to make one that made the music sound perfect and there was no rock selection. Sam then handed it back with the new music settings for Dean to enjoy, one good thing about him having a walkman meant that if he was bored of being cooped up in a place he can just listen to some music, without annoying Sam.

Dean turned it to AC/DC and started strumming his fingers along to. Sam finally decided that this would be the best time to have a few moments rest.

&&&&&&

When Sam woke up it was about twelve o'clock and in front of him was a box with lunch inside of it.

"They came around giving out the dinner so I thought I would get you yours," Dean said slurping down some more coffee as he saw his brother wake up, Sam suddenly remembered that he hadn't finished his coffee so he grabbed his mug to find it empty, puzzled he turned to Dean who had his 'first thing I'll say is oh yeah, about that,' look on his face which he basically did, "Oh yeah. Being the awesome brother that I am, I decided to drink it before it went cold."

Sam shook his head and opened his box of food only to find that all he had was a roll with some butter, so he turned to face his brother with an angry look ready on his face, "What happened to all my food?"

"I might've accidentally eaten it after finishing mine," his older brother answered in his obviously lying tone.

"Yeah, I thought so." Sam sarcastically replied.

"How much longer have we got?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"I dunno," Sam replied before looking at the map on the TV, "looks like we are near the UK but I'd say we should land about four our time which is about nine there." Sam continued as he shifted in his seat.

"That's gonna take a while to get used to."

"Yeah, seeing as you wake up late as it is." Sam joked.

"Not unless I'm with some hot chick." Dean wittily replied.

"Yeah, whatever." Sam said giving up what would be either a long talk or argument.

"Do you want to listen?" Dean said offering a headphone to his brother.

"No. That's your type of music Dean, not mine."

Afterwards they didn't speak to one another until their last meal was being served to them. It was Amanda again serving, she seemed to keep checking up on them to make sure they weren't lying about nothing going wrong and planning a rescue behind her back. It all seemed to be going normal but she wasn't going to risk it as the whole flight could wind up in danger.

&&&&&&

Finally they were over England and getting really close to Heathrow airport. Sam finally had a full meal for the first time, as Dean had been eating his when he was asleep and not looking.

The Plane was now turning right to be inline with the runway, so Dean was holding on to the left armrest, scared he would fall out of his seat. Everyone had their seats on before the plane started to descend, so Dean turned his music onto Metallica's 'Some Kind Of Monster', once again to help calm him down about the whole landing thing.

Sam calmly sat next to his, unusually scared, brother as they were reaching the ground. The wheels slowly came out from being tucked in making a loud mechanical sound which Dean couldn't hear over his music. Now, just touching the ground, the plane wheels bumped onto the ground, which made Dean jolt in his seat before calmly sliding back in his seat and taking a long breath of relief.

After slowing down the plane turned off of the main runway to park and unload everyone and everything. Finally it came to a complete stop and the pilot gave a final farewell over the radio and reminded them to change the time on their watches and what to. Sam had already changed his before they landed so Dean was rushing to change the time on his watch and Sony walkman. Sam stood up and grabbed their bags from the cabinet above and slung his brothers at him.

Everyone was now up and waiting to get off of the plane, only they had to wait for the buses to come and take them across to the main building. There were three buses for this flight to unload people and each carried forty people, which wasn't enough to carry everyone over in one or two trips. They slowly moved up the plane up the plane getting closer to the exit for a ride on a bus. Finally they were off of the plane and a huge wave of relief swept over Dean's face. They had made it this far with no problems, things seemed to be looking up for the Winchesters.

* * *

**The legendary band, in my opinion, Status Quo.**


	4. Hello, Goodbye

**Those of you who live in England porbably know about the premier inns, I mainly chose it because of the funny ad with Lenny Henry. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Hello, Goodbye**

Now coming out of the other side of the airport all they had to do was to go through passport control, collect their luggage and hire a car for a while. After successfully making it through without any problems or being pulled to the side and asked questions they went to the taxi bay to pick up their hired car, which Sam booked at the same time he did with the tickets.

After an extra half an hour they got to the car and had the keys from the one of the desks inside. Dean quickly sat in the left hand side but then realised there was no steering wheel in front of him. Sam laughed and got into the right door and held out his hand for the keys which Dean happily obliged. Later the eldest Winchester lay back in the seat of the Saab 9-5 2.0 with his shades on, which was unusual as the moon was hidden behind the typical English clouds. Sam drove the car to the nearest travel inn using the map he brought from the airport, hoping they could get a room for a few nights at least. When the car stopped Dean quickly woke up from his slumber.

"Where are we?" Dean asked half asleep.

"Braintree Premiere Travel Inn." Sam replied as he got out of the car.

Dean laughed aloud as he heard Braintree, "So out of all of the places and everything you chose Braintree," he chuckled as he also exited the car.

"It was the nearest one in the direction you told me to go earlier." Sam said defending himself.

"Yeah. Whatever you say." Dean said with a grin.

"Shut up. I'll get the room." Sam said as he walked away to the reception.

Dean sat on the bonnet of the car and stared around at the other cars in this country. They were mostly sports cars or small cars. Although he did like the look of the new Audi he saw go past, he didn't know what type it was but he could check that out later.

Suddenly Sam was coming towards him quickly with his look like he was going to tell him some important news or they had a mysterious job for them to do.

"What?" Dean asked, leaping to his feet.

"We may have our first case."

"That hasn't answered my question. I said What?"

"Oh right, well, the receptionist told me that these two girls died a few days ago, they were in their early twenties, mysteriously died a few days ago nearby. Their funeral's next Saturday."

"And you think this is our kind of thing?"

"I don't think so. A month before the same thing happened to some other girls about the same age and they had both been here he said. He remembered that they had both stayed at this motel…inn, in room twenty nine. Finally he mentioned about both times a person kept passing by on a motorbike but never actually entered."

"Guess we do have a case then. So when do we start Sparky?" Dean asked.

"I would say to first go after the person on the motorbike or to the girls' funerals, but we should get some sleep to get used to the time difference." Sam replied after looking at his watch.

"Always thinking ahead." Dean said with a smile, half complimenting his little brother.

He pressed the alarm for the crummy hired car and followed Sam to their room. Ironically they were in room twenty eight, just opposite twenty nine. Sammy shoved the jerking door open, nearly falling into the room, before quickly getting his balance again after stumbling a few steps. Dean quickly grinned before his brother turned to face him, looking slightly embarrassed.

The room was totally different to what they were used to, they had a King size bed which split into two singles and was very tidy and comfortable and also a small table at the side. Luckily there was wireless internet so Sam could still go on the usual information sites of folklore, also he'd brought a travel plug so he could still charge his laptop and their phones.

The two brothers finally finished quarrelling between who got which bed and Dean was the first to fall asleep. Sam was lying on his back thinking about their journey and how they'd somehow managed to get through the airports into England and have the Impala on it's way across the Atlantic Ocean.

Finally, he fell asleep at about one in the morning, waiting for the next day in the new country.

&&&&&&

Waking up, Dean noticed his brother was missing, until he spotted him sitting at the little table, with his laptop laid out in front of him, connecting to the internet wirelessly.

"How long've you been up?" he asked half asleep while stretching of the sleep.

"Since about six." Sam replied after quickly looking at his watch.

"Did you actually sleep?" Dean said while rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"Yeah I grabbed a few hours, but I thought better to start research now." Dean understood this as a few minutes sleep rather than hours.

"So, what've you found?"

"Well this information has been kept under wraps all this time, as it never actually happened here, but after they'd left was when the murders happened…"

"When does the restaurant open for breakfast?"

"That was kinda random. About eight I think."

"So any minute now. Well I'm starving." Dean said as he grabbed his clothes, getting ready to head out.

Problem was that Dean had no pound notes or any coins, whereas Sam was clever enough to get his changed, so he had to wait for his brother to either come or give him some money.

After getting dressed, both of the Winchester boys headed down to the restaurant. Sam paid while Dean chose his meal from the menu. A full English meal was Dean's choice, whereas Sam just had a few slices of toast with jam. Sam watched his brother with disgust, gulping down some bacon, baked beans, fried eggs and some bread.

"Mmm. This is the best meal ever." Dean said with his mouth full of bacon and eggs.

"Yeah, I bet. I'm going back to the room." Sam said as he picked up his plate and placed it on a trolley before leaving the room.

&&&&&&

A few minutes later he was just getting to his room, when he saw a figure in a black outfit, opposite his room. He quickly stopped at the corner and peered around, closely watching. The guy was in thick motorbike leathers with a small pentagram styled star on the back and still wearing his black helmet, which had a huge flame going from the back all the way up the top. The person quickly looked both ways down the corridor, which meant Sam had to duck back with his lighting speed reactions. Quietly, he heard the clicking of someone picking a lock, so once again, he peeped around to see the person with their visor up getting a proper look at what they were doing, but he still couldn't see who it was. Finally they got into the room and Sam listened out for what the motor biker was doing.

Fumbling as quietly as possible through draws and picking up and placing objects back down. Sam turned his head and could see just to the side of the door way, seeing the helmet rested on the bed. He tried to get as far around the door so he could to see the person's face, only to have a fist flying towards him, knocking him backwards into his door, unconscious.

&&&&&&

Dean finally finished his huge meal and started heading up to their room. He opened his door expecting to see Sam at his laptop, but he didn't. So he thought he must be in the bathroom.

He knocked on the door and said, "Hey Sammy. You in there?"

No reply.

"Hey! You in there?" he said a little louder after knocking harder.

Still no reply.

Quickly he turned the handle and opened the door, to find an empty room, with no Sammy Winchester.

* * *

**A classic song by The Beetles these are all before my time but I know most of the ones I have chosen, and also they were English.**


	5. Who Are You

**Well people are still reading so that's a good thing. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Who Are You**

Dean went to the reception and asked the man behind the desk if he had seen his brother.

"Yeah I saw him. The tall guy who went out about five minutes ago. He went with this person. He was really weird. He had a huge flame up the back of the helmet and a star on the back of their leathers in a circle, like one of those Satanic things."

"Oh right, thanks, do you know which way they went?"

"No. But I could find out. Now where did he say the security camera video was kept. Just a minute." he said before disappearing into the room behind.

A few minutes later he came back and said that somehow they'd gone without getting spotted, but he did know that they both went on the motorbike.

"Great." Dean sarcastically replied, "Damn you Sammy." he added through gritted teeth.

Suddenly his phone started going off in his pocket. He slid his LG chocolate up to answer the call and look at the number, which he didn't recognise, so he held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Dean?"

"Oh, Sammy," he said with relief, "Where the hell are you? And who's this mysterious person you just wandered off with?" he then shouted down the phone.

"Could you just come to the Eagle Pub. Then I can answer your questions but I'm kind of low on money for this call so get here quick." Sam said talking faster.

"And where abouts is that?"

"OK, this'll have to be quick so listen carefully. First go up to the highway then take a left at the first roundabout and go straight across and eventually it should be nearby."

"Great. Be right there then."

Then the line went dead so he slid his phone off.

Rushing out of the door, he went over to the crummy rental car and quickly turned the alarm off before getting in the right door. He then started the engine and placed it in gear before heading in the directions he'd been given.

A few minutes later he arrived at the pub and saw, what he'd guessed, was the bike Sam hitched a ride on. There was a black helmet on there, but it was plain, so that must have been the one Sammy used. He then pushed the door open and entered the classic English pub. First he scanned the area looking for the motor biker and his brother. He skimmed his view around the room and saw Sam signalling to him to come over. There was still no sign of this mysterious person, even when he reached the table his brother was sitting at.

"So what did you want to say?"

"I was going back to my room when I saw this person breaking into room twenty nine, so I went to see who…"

"Wow, he must have thumped you well hard." Dean cut in after seeing the huge bruise around his left eye emerging, as he first saw that side of his face.

"Yeah. Knocked me unconscious for a little while." he said not really listening much to what he was saying as he just wanted to explain what had happened, "Anyway when I woke up I asked why they were there and they replied that if I wanted answers I should go with them so I did, as she obviously knew something…"

"She?" Dean answered half between laughing and surprise.

"Yeah, her." Sam said pointing over Dean's shoulder to a brunette standing at the bar with her hair half way down her back.

She was in her black leathers with the white pentagram on it and was about five foot four, kind of small compared to the two brothers and the people around her.

'That might've been why I didn't see her.' Dean thought to himself after seeing how tall she was.

She came across with a J2O and two beers in her hands. At first he thought her eyes were brown but as she came closer they looked more green. She had the zip of her jacket halfway down revealing a black shirt with a huge picture in silver and the words 'Rock On' and 'mind body and soul' in white on top. Around her neck was a small silver chain with a silver pentacle hanging on it and also another necklace with a small little dolphin holding a blue ball. She had a slender figure, of a person about Sam's age, which showed that she worked out.

Dean was just about to say "Who Are You?" in his flirtatious voice when suddenly he was slapped on his left cheek by the stranger, which made Sam quietly laugh and receive Dean's angry glare.

"What was that for?" he quickly complained.

"I know you were looking at me, so quit ogling at me. And now you both match, you both have a mark on the left from a girl." she fiercely replied.

"Sorry. But when I see…" he didn't even get to finish what he was saying before he was slapped harder in the same spot, "Will you just quit that?!"

"I knew exactly what you were going to say and the answer is, I'll stop if you quit staring and start being polite." she ended saying happily.

He quickly looked away to his brother for support, but found he'd turned his head half away and was trying his best to hold himself back from laughing, while Dean resisted the urge to thump him in the head there and then and wipe that grin off his face.

"Anyway intros I'm Jenna." she said suddenly very calm.

"Hey wasn't there a Jenna in that programme Blake 7." Dean quickly said.

"Wow aren't you clever. Yeah, that's where my parents got the name from, you happy." she sarcastically said.

"I'm Sam, and this is my older brother Dean." Sam quickly butted in before Dean could start his rage.

"Hmm, I may've heard of you guys. Winchester? 'Cause I remember someone I once knew from America saying something about a person called Dean Winchester. Said he was tall and very cute, if I remember correctly, and he hung around a lot with a younger brother who was taller and had longer hair. Kind of fits your descriptions, don't it?" She said after going back over her memories and thoughts.

"Yeah, that's us. What did you hear?" Dean asked kindly wondering about his reputation.

"Well it was about two years ago now, a one night stand, obviously, yet I would've never of guessed that this was your job. I just thought he was some sleeze bag." she added on the end.

"I guess you told her." Dean said as he looked his little brother in the eye, ignoring her final comment.

"Uh, kinda."

"What do you mean 'kinda'?"

"Well she kind of guessed and I kind of confirmed."

"Yeah he just seemed the type, you know. Booking into the room opposite was one give away along with sneaking up on me, oh and this." she said holding a knife so that only them two could see it, "Yeah he _borrowed_ it from the kitchen."

Dean was surprised that his little brother had somehow snuck into the kitchens and stole a knife without anyone realising. That moment Sam was shown the knife he'd quickly grabbed to his pockets and only just realised it was missing.

"We used to do this in America so does it really make any difference." Dean stated.

"I'm just saying. This is England after all, so you have to get used to our culture." she said plainly.

"Not as if I'll be around long." Dean muttered quietly.

"Oh really?" Jenna replied.

"What my brother means to say is we may not be staying here that long." Sam quickly covered for his brother and also before he could make a snide remark back.

"So why did you come to England?" she asked.

"To warn people of the oncoming war between demons and us. A few weeks ago they…we, opened the devil's gates…"

"You opened the gates?!" she yelled at them.

Other people turned around in the pub staring at her so she turned around with her 'mind your own business' glare on her face, which made them immediately turn away.

"Accidentally." Dean quickly added.

"So all hell broke loose and spread all over the USA." Sam explained.

"Let me guess you heard that some probably will come over here as well as all over the world to cause terror and mayhem. Am I right?" Jenna guessed.

"OK, no-one likes a smart ass." Dean said.

"And that's coming from you."

He was about to say his comeback, but suddenly heard the song 'Highway Star' by Deep Purple. Jenna quickly put up her finger for silence as she pulled out her phone and looked at the name on the screen. She flipped opened her clam phone and answered the call.

"Hiya Charlie…I thought we agreed to call at two that's nearly two hours away…So what do you want to say?…Really…Where abouts?…OK. Thanks…What?…Can I really?…OK update me when I get there…Yeah, see ya." she finally said as she folded back her phone.

"What was that about? And who's Charlie?" Dean asked curiously.

"He's a mate and that's all you need to know. Anyway firstly he told me about these two American hunters are in the country if I wanted to search for them, already done."

"Guess we didn't get through as unnoticed as we thought." Dean said as he and Sam looked at each other at the same time.

"And secondly, I have to go. See ya around." she said as she was already walking away after picking up her helmet from the floor.

Just before she walked out she placed her helmet on and had one last look over at them and then she was gone.

Sam and Dean both looked at each other thinking 'what a strange person' before looking back at the door through which she'd exited through. The two Winchester's heard the motorbike start up and fade away into the distance.

"So what now genius?" Sam asked to break their silence.

"We, uh, we…go back to the motel. I mean the inn." Dean thought out loud.

So Dean went outside to the rental car he absolutely hated, with Sam close behind. They'd later arrived at the Premier inn and the receptionist greeted them by saying that he was glad he got his brother back. Dean just did his quick grin and walked off.

* * *

**Clue of the band is in the title The Who. Please review the chapter or the story so far, they will be much appreciated.**


	6. Eyes Of A Stranger

**Thanks for reading my story so far. I hope it's a great read. This is just to give a background of the character which will keep popping up every now and then.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Eyes Of A Stranger**

Jenna placed on her helmet just as she walked out of the door and zipped up her leather jacket. When she got to her brand new, black and orange, Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R she lifted up the seat for the storage compartment and placed the spare helmet Sam used in it. She swung her leg over the seat, after placing it back down, and gave the bike a few revs. Then she headed down the road to the motorway. Since she started hunting, she'd travelled long enough to know where most speed cameras were, so she normally got to her destination quickly. She'd always had a love for the night, all the noises of animals, the wind on a calm night, and the stars and the moon shinning brightly in the sky as they slowly moved across the sky. They just kept her at peace, no matter what was going on in the world.

After growing up in a small unknown village, surrounded by yet more small villages, she always wanted to do better than people around her and to travel and for fill her ambitions. When she was seventeen she passed her motorbike license and she didn't pass her drivers until she was twenty two, which was just over a year ago, as she saved up all the money she ever had on the latest and best motorbike around. Her last bike lasted for four years and was a 2004 54 Honda CBR125 125 cc R4 which cost about £2000 but it was good enough for pottering about the country.

Her motorbike she has now cost about £9000. Her friends, ones she actually kept in touch with or made along her journeys, always wondered how she got that much money when they didn't know what her job was or if she even had one, but what they didn't know won't hurt them, actually though, it could, as not all people believe in ghosts, demons and creatures of darkness but do actually exist. Her motto was that what they don't know makes her all the more mysterious and interesting.

She had an advert in a few newspapers in the busiest supernatural areas, with her mobile number and another number, belonging to Charles who helped her out from time to time but preferred to be called Charlie. If he got the call then he would phone her up and invite her to the hideout and she'd normally be there before he knew it.

No-one ever noticed she'd gone or who she actually was, which suited her perfectly as she was an outcast and not normal. She'd left everyone and everything behind to live a carefree, but that didn't quite go as planned. People didn't know where she came from, but no-one cared. She was and outsider in most societies and just hardly connects with anyone.

Not though she had a job to do. First she had to go to her little hut, which Charlie had personally built on his land, to get her weapons, gadgets and gizmos. It was at the side of a little lake, which was created in the middle of a forest where a huge hole had been dug up to get materials for tarmac then changed into a little luxury spot with trees surrounding it. The hideout was small with a double layered wall so the moveable panels on the wall, with the weapons clipped on the other side, were still hidden from the outside and trespassers, all made out of wood. This was their place of peace and relaxation personally for them alone.

So she waited a few seconds outside his detached house, that wasn't too big but perfect for him, with his own small company and his job at a well paying business, and revved the bike for a few moments as a signal that she was there and then drove away down the track into the woods. She parked her bike next to the hut and then walked down a bit further and sat down on the ground near the lake looking at the ducks with her hands propping herself up behind her.

A few moments later Charlie came strolling down the track with his hands in his pockets on his jeans. He had short-cut black hair, kind of like Dean's style, and was about five foot nine. Charlie wasn't super fit or skinny, but he wasn't fat either. He then came up and sat down next to her on the ground.

"We should really get a bench." she said as a joke.

The two of them laughed before going back to a peaceful silence between them.

"I said you could grab your stuff then come in the house. So why did you call me down here?" Charlie asked as a caring older brother would.

"It's about those two guys you called about as well as the job you asked me to do." she replied a lot calmer and quieter than she did at the bar.

"The Winchesters?" he said surprised.

"Yeah. I was kind of with them when you called." she said with a 'sorry I didn't say' type smile on her face.

"So that's why you did that really sarky Yeah. Now I feel a bit of an idiot." he said slightly embarrassed.

"You? Feeling a bit of an idiot? I'd never of thought I'd hear that coming from you?" she joked back at him.

"Whatever." he said as he gave her a slight push on her arm.

"Anyway you said you would update me on this job you got me, so I thought down here would be better than in your house."

"Oh yeah. Well Wakefield Museum is having a bit of a problem, the paranormal kind of problem."

"So ghosts. OK so I'll need salt, a lighter and something like…ah sod it, I'll just use petrol." she said after thinking of what else she could use.

"Now you've got that sorted do you want any info on _what_ you're dealing with?" he rhetorically said.

"Obviously, but firstly, how did you find out about this job?" she asked knowing full well it was a rhetorical question.

"Well a friend of mine works at the museum, he got attacked when he was doing the night shift, and he found out what we do and I said I'd check it out, or send you. Anyway, back to the what. From what he was able to remember it's a woman, a few other people have seen it but they thought it was a real woman, a bit weird seeing as she was in old fashioned clothes. The thing is I've checked the history and there's been no violent deaths so…"

"It must be linked to an object or something." she butted in.

"Exactly, and as it is a museum that makes it a lot harder." he finally said.

"Does that mean I get to use your gadget?" she said with excitement in her voice.

"Sadly it does. If you break it, I'll kill you." he warned her.

"Not unless the thing kills me first," she joked, "Anyway, it's just you always come when I have to search for an object a spirit has attached to, and it'll be strange without you there." she said on a more serious note.

"Do you need instructions?" he cheekily asked.

"Hey!" she replied as she punched him in the arm, "I may originally be blonde, but I'm not stupid, _you_ should know that."

"OK, OK. Sorry, I was only joking. Hope it works out alright. Unlike _someone_ I have a job to do, one where I get paid proper money, which I need to keep my house and the supply of weapons for you, and also sort out my business records."

"They're yours as much as they are mine. Don't you totally blame it on me." She quickly contradicted.

"I know. Just, call me if you need any help. OK?" he said caringly as he got to his feet and held out one of his rugby payer sized hands to help Jenna up.

"Hey, this is me, number one hunter. In England at least." she cockily answered back making them both laugh.

Charlie hugged her then said good bye, and good luck, before he walked back up to his house. Jenna pulled out a key from a zipped up pocket on her jacket and placed it carefully in the padlock on the latch, anyone could break in, but only certain people knew the truth about the hut.

She pulled open the door and was greeted by a few shovels, some axes, a couple of saws, a tank of holy water and one small cabinet. Waking across the room, she clearly had a certain part of the cabin in mind. At the back wall you could see a very small gap in the double layered wall which was the size of a box. She pushed the top and it spun over and revealed a shotgun fastened in some clips on the other side. She then walked over to the small cabinet and bent down after opening the door. Inside were packs upon packs of all different types of salt. She grabbed one of the smaller bags and placed it under her arm. She was just about to leave when she decided to go to another secret space on the wall which revealed a pure silver knife. She slid it in a small knife sized pouch on her trouser leg.

Finally she had one last look around the hut before turning away and pushing the door shut behind her. Fluently, she replaced the padlock back on the latch and turned away to her bike. She opened up the compartment and squashed the salt and the shotgun in with the spare helmet. After slamming the seat back down she then swung her leg over the bike once again and drove off, she'd forgotten about Charlie's gadget but she had a feeling she would be back here at a later point. But she wasn't heading in the direction of Wakefield.

* * *

**Queensrÿche for this chapter. You may've guessed but I quite like detail on cars and bikes. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. What’s Goin’ On Here?

**To my anonymous reviewers:**

**Supernaturalite: I see what you mean about the names of the bikes and from now on I just call it Suzuki or Hayabusa. Thanks for the feedback and enjoy this update.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: What's Goin' On Here?**

Sam and Dean had arrived at the inn and were now in their room. It was now nearly two o'clock and Dean had started getting a little hungry so he went out an brought a snack, a pack of Walkers crisps and a mars bar. As he drove around he went over the speed limit but slowed down when it got to a speed camera zone.

Later on Dean broke the silence between the two brothers by saying, "What was it like to ride a motorbike?"

"What?" Sam said surprised, "Why do you want to know that?"

"Just wondering, I've never been on one."

"Well, I'm not into all the fast driving you're into, but it was quite exhilarating, yet quite scary when riding with a total stranger." Sam described.

"Exhilarating?" Dean said.

"Yeah it's a word. You should look it up." Sam said.

"I know what it means, thrilling." Dean angrily answered back.

"Wow, there is still hope for you." Sam cockily answered back for once.

"It's not fair. I'm the handsome one and she goes for the geek." Dean complained after taking a pause to ignore his comment.

"You should probably tone it down, then maybe she'd be interested in you." Sam said ignoring the insult.

"Right. Thanks." he replied feeling slightly affronted by his brother's advice.

"We now know they have hunters here, do you want to stay here now?" Sam asked to change the topic.

"No way, not yet. My car is on it's way here and I'm not leaving until she arrives!" the older brother shouted.

"OK. Don't bite my head off."

Dean ended the argument by walking off into the bathroom with some clothes to make it look like he was going to have a shower. Actually he was resting on the edge of the sink while having the shower running. He was there for a few moments thinking about how much time he had left and what he had to do. Sam got worried about his brother's actions and knocked on the door.

"Hey you OK?" he asked.

The shower then turned off and a reply came from his brother, "Yeah. Just thinking."

"You don't have to stay in there," Sam said then thinking about how to get his brother out, "Hey man, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Quickly Dean opened the door and said, "Don't even finish that sentence."

"Knew that would get you out, as you say, 'No chick flick moments.'" Sam happily said.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

They both grinned together before sitting down on their beds in silence.

&&&&&&

Later that day, at about five o'clock in the afternoon, The two Winchester brothers had gone back to the restaurant and had their tea. Sam thought he would try out a cup of tea but had to have more sugar and milk added to make it to his liking. Dean stuck with his black coffee. They both had a meal, Dean's was steak and chips while Sam had . After finishing their meal they heard a familiar sound belonging to a motorbike. He looked out the window they were sitting next to and saw her come to a sudden stop lifting up the back of the bike, showing off, and then taking off her helmet and letting her long hair fall down behind her. She glanced up and spotted them, not paying much attention, before she turned away, but then had a second look when she fully noticed it was them at the window. She then signalled for them to come out by waving her hand towards herself.

Sam was ready to go out, so when Dean looked at him he sighed and then reluctantly followed. After they got outside she was sitting on her bike with her helmet in front of her on the handles and her head rested on top with her eyes closed. As soon as they were right in front of her she slightly opened one eye to see their expressions, Dean's was like 'sorry we bored you,' whereas Sam's was like 'why sleep there?'.

"Still here then." She said really alert of her surroundings as she bounced up from her bike.

"Yeah. Why are you back?" Dean asked calmly even though he was slightly weirded out by her.

"I've got this job, and by the way I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself, but I was wondering if you wanted to help out instead of sitting round most days doing nothing. It'd be your first one you've done here." she persuasively asked.

Sam looked at Dean and his expression said everything, 'we could do this while we work on that other job we got,' and Dean raised an eyebrow in reply as his way of communicating back without any words.

"OK, but I want a ride on that motorbike." Dean excitedly replied like when he got to drive the Impala for the first time.

"Fine then. You'll have to wear this." she said as she got the helmet out and threw it at him.

He quickly grabbed it as it whacked into his chest. He looked up at Sam and had a huge grin on his face. Sam just rolled his eyes and held out a hand for the car keys if he was going to follow, which suddenly were thrown into his hand. He then walked away over to the car while Dean excitedly waited with Jenna.

"Do you have any weapons?" she asked him as she sat back down on the bike.

"Only some holy water and salt." Dean explained as he sat behind her.

"Guess we'll have to go back there." she said to herself quietly before placing her helmet on.

Dean placed his helmet back on after saying that he was ready to go and wrapping his hands comfortably around her waist. She started the engine and headed down the motorway heading to Charlie's house. All the while she had to resist the urge to just speed away from Sam but had to stay there or he would get lost along the way. Later she directed them away from the motorway and onto a country road leading to a single house with a small forest behind.

The road leading to the forest was quite bumpy so she decided to park outside the house instead. Charlie came running out of the house about to yell his head off at them, but changed as soon as he saw that it was Jenna and the Winchester brothers. His angry expression suddenly changed to a calm one as he was astonished that she'd came back with the Americans he'd told her about earlier that day.

Jenna had taken her helmet off and jumped off the bike, quickly walking over to him. She whispered something in his ear which he shook his head to, disagreeing to her request. He kept looking away and then turning back at her face, before he ended up giving in and agreeing. This reminded Dean of his younger brother when he gave him the puppy dog eyes. Jenna then jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck saying thank you over and over again, before walking down the track.

Both of the brothers stared at Charlie wondering what they should do, and in reply he raised his eyebrows and did quick movements with his eyes, from the brothers, to the direction Jenna walked in. They immediately understood and walked towards the forest. The gravel of the track crunched under their feet as they quickly paced down the road.

Waiting for them outside the small cabin, tapping her foot on the ground, then when they arrived she quickly turned away and unlocked the door. Sam and Dean followed her in and looked around slightly disappointed to see an empty room, except from the full tank of water, a small cupboard and some of the usual tools you'd get in a shed.

They watched her go up to a wall, push a part of it, see it spin and reveal either a knife, dagger or gun. On the walls already were a few chainsaws and axes, some still with some blood stains. She then turned around to the two brothers, who were giving each other strange looks.

"Here you go. This just looked like something you would use, oh and you might want this." she said as she gave Dean a Colt 1911, which was a near exact replica of his own gun, and a pure iron dagger with a wooden handle, "And you can have this and my favourite knife. It was personally made for me so you better look after it." she warned Sam as she handed him a Taurus model 92, which was seven years older than his, and a Scottish Dirk knife with a magnificently crafted pattern on the pure silver blade.

Sam examined the knife carefully, the pattern was a plant like appearance, the black, wooden handle had sterling silver studs placed in a repeated diamond shape all around the hilt, the blade looked as though it was normally created blunter but this was whetted and sharp enough to pierce through someone's skin. It was a perfect size for his hand and flowed smoothly as he twirled it with his fingers.

She then decided to see how alert the eldest brother was by saying, "How come you don't have any weapons?"

"One, it's kind of hard to get through an airport with a gun or a knife, and two, all of ours are in my car which is on it's way here." he said realising the stupidity of the question.

"What car do you drive?" Jenna inquired.

"A 1967 Chevy Impala, in black." he proudly responded.

"That's a nice car." she said sounding very impressed.

"Yeah and I rebuilt it from scrap after an…accident." he boasted after thinking of the word.

"Impressive. Anyway, do you guys want an update on what we are dealing with?"

"That would be nice." Dean, slightly, sarcastically said.

"Well to be honest I don't know much myself, as I haven't actually been there yet to check it out, but as far as I know there is a lady who is attached to something there. She supposedly tried to kill a security guard on the nightshift. I said I'd sort it out as he's a friend of Charlie's," she explained only to see a confused expression on Dean's face as to who he was, she sighed before explaining, "he's the guy you just met. The one who I spoke to on the phone."

"Oh right, yeah I knew that. So that's it?" Dean said.

"Don't want something too dangerous for you to do. You've only just got here after all," she caringly said, "anyway I've also got another job which Sam busted in on." she said as she tilted her head towards the youngest brother.

"So you were right we do have a job." Dean said as he turned to talk to Sam before abruptly turning back to Jenna, "Anyway, I'm sure we could handle something a bit tougher. We've fought demons, vampires, zombies, were-wolves and vengeful spirits." Dean proudly listed off.

"Yeah and I know that. You didn't think I wouldn't know what goes on in the USA, did ya?" she said before she went into a laughing fit.

"OK, calm down." Dean said.

"I'm perfectly calm." she said, with a slightly insulted tone, in a suddenly straight face.

"Hot and slightly insane…" Dean started but stopped when he was slapped in the face once again, "OK, OK, perfectly normal." he quickly recovered.

"That's more like it. Sam, please take your brother in the car with you so I don't have to put up with the insults and the groping." she said as she ignored Dean and focused on his little brother.

"So I do still exist. I was starting to worry." Sam said from his seat on the cupboard, where he had been watching their arguments from.

"Well if your brother shut up once in a while then we could've already been on our way there, so lets go." she said as she led them out of the hut.

Dean followed her out first then Sam and both of the Winchesters started back down the track while Jenna stayed behind. She quickly snapped the padlock back on the latch then ran to catch up with the Americans. As they reached the house Sam and Dean walked over to their car but stopped when Jenna whistled at them.

They turned around and both mouthed what at the same time, to which she opened up her bike seat and grabbed the helmet before walking over to them.

"Could you look after this, I don't have enough room as I need to go and get something from Charlie. One second." she said as she gave them the spare helmet, before she ran over to the house.

She knocked on the front door and a few moments later entered as Charlie greeted her. Five minutes had passed before she came back out, she waved, shut the door behind herself and placed the item in the compartment, along with her shotgun and salt. She got onto her bike and gave the two brothers a thumbs up so they knew they were ready to go. She did a quick wheelie as she pulled ahead, starting in the direction of Wakefield.

* * *

**Famous for Smoke On The Water, it's Deep Purple.**


	8. Night Prowler

**Chapter 8: Night Prowler**

Wakefield Museum was now looming over the trio of hunters. Jenna walked forwards up to the nearest security camera and did a wave, which looked more like a salute, and then backed away out of view from the camera. Sam and Dean were smart enough to know when you see a camera, don't go into eyeshot of it. A few moments after Jenna exposed herself to security, a tall, heavy built, man came out in a black security guard outfit.

"You here because of Charlie?" he said sternly with a deep voice.

"Well I'm here because a friend of a friend of mine knows something about something." Jenna replied as if she had a really poor memory, complicating the answer.

"You must be Jenna." he said with a smile spread across his stern face, while shaking her hand with his firm grip.

"Guess he told you a bit about me."

"Yeah, enough to recognise you when you talk, but he didn't mention those guys." he added quieter after looking over her shoulder at the two guys, both over six foot, behind her.

"Oh, they're here to help out. They're American and things are a bit different over here." she softly replied.

"As long as you trust them and they can help out with this problem then that's fine by me. You do trust them?"

"Well I do, kinda, as they would probably do the same in my position, except I don't think they would slap me as much, as I have manners and I'm not demonically possessed." she said with a laugh.

Sam and Dean were watching the two of them quietly chatting to each other when they saw her start laughing. They both looked at each other wondering what they were talking about, as a few moments before Dean noticed the guard look at them over her shoulder.

"Right. Follow me." the guard added louder moving his hand towards him repetitively so they would come along with them.

They entered the doors and followed him to the entrance. The guard then led them to a small backroom where all the security systems were. There was no-one else on duty that night as he'd persuaded his manager to do the shift alone.

"I wanted you to start here so you know where all the cameras are and I don't get into trouble for letting some strangers in. I brought you in avoiding all of the cameras as you two didn't even go close to them." he said with his hands rested on his waist while he spoke to all of them then to the two brothers.

"OK. Thanks…Thomas." Jenna said after quickly finding out his name from his badge.

"Tom, if you don't mind." he agitatedly replied.

"Oh sorry, Tom." she said with a tough 'T' on the name.

"Hey, can we get this over and done with, 'cause you see, me and Sammy don't like standing around chatting when we have a case." Dean said after clearing his throat to grab their attention.

"Then Go!" Jenna shouted at them.

"Fine. Come on Sammy." Dean said as he marched out of the room.

After calming down a bit he decided to pull his homemade EMF meter out of his jacket pocket. He held it at arms reach in front of him nearly touching every object in the exhibit. Some objects made it flicker a bit while most just kept it at a basic level. Sam had his brother's knife ready in his hand to quickly pull out and swipe the thing, as it was made out of iron which spirits don't like while his was made out of silver which wouldn't do anything, while Dean went around with the EMF meter and his near replica gun, which he held in his right hand, rested on the right side of it. The tallest brother always kept an eye out while the shorter of the two kept glancing down at his homemade device while looking at his surroundings.

Suddenly the light on the meter started flashing rapidly like some Christmas lights, but then her realised he was next to a power supply so he carried on in search of the mysterious object. The longer it took for them to find anything the harder Dean gripped hold of the Colt. Sam was starting to get unnerved that something would happen soon when they least expect it. Walking slowly around the museum avoiding camera prone areas, the Winchesters still hadn't found anything. They walked past an old wooden door when it started whirling and flashing wildly. Dean turned away just to make sure and then turned back but it did exactly the same.

"'This door is from the now demolished Heath Hall. It is from the room where Dame Mary Bolles died and in her will it was said to leave the door shut. 1661.' Sound like it has a history." Sam said after reading the plaque with the information on it.

"Sounds like our mysterious ghostly lady." Dean said raising his eyebrows.

"Should I go and tell Tom and Jenna?" Sam asked his brother.

"Why you asking me? I just wish we had our shotguns with some rock salt shells so we wouldn't have to borrow stuff from her. No offence but I feel more comfortable with my own stuff." The older brother complained.

"Quit whining. We couldn't bring those on the plane with us." his brother replied before vanishing into the darkness of the museum corridors.

Dean was left alone with his thought in the room, next to the door, when a cold breeze swept past him. He let out an angry sigh which showed his breath in the cold air.

"Not now you bitch!" he shouted through gritted teeth.

Suddenly a woman with brown hair in a bun, about five foot six, in a long dark frock, appeared between him and the door. She had an evil possessed look in her eye as she eerily moved closer to Dean, like she was a wild cat ready to pounce on her prey. Instinctively Dean held the gun up in line with her face for a headshot, even though it would be pointless shooting as it would pass right through her, what he really needed was some salt and a flammable fluid to burn the door. Slowly he backed off, avoiding the camera prone areas. After a few moments of edging around the room, she disappeared. However, Dean knew better than to let his guard down now, especially when a spirit just vanishes. Next he heard someone running towards him, which sounded like a corporeal being. Then Sam came around the corner.

"I saw her on the camera. Oh, I guess you knew that though. What happened? Where'd she go?" Sam asked slightly out of breath.

"She just disappeared. Did you tell them?" Dean asked after complaining about her just disappearing.

"No. They were talking when I saw it out of the corner of my eye on the screen, so I came to see if she was after you." Sam explained.

"OK, but what about actually telling them about the door?" the eldest brother replied after waiting for his brother to finished accounting the events.

"I was trying to but they just ignored me as she carried on explaining to him about the whole English folklore, Supernatural stuff. I swear I feel like I'm invisible half the time." The tallest quickly answered.

"Well we can do this one alone." Dean said a bit prouder.

"OK. First I'll need to get a signal for the internet to do some research."

"And how are we supposed to get one Sam. It's the middle of the night I don't think there will be any places open to plug in your cable."

"Well they do have wi-fi hotspots all over the country so we could just find one and then I could do our research." Sam explained to his brother.

"Fine. Nearest town then." Dean said before heading towards the museum exit, avoiding the security, with his little brother close behind.

Outside, they got in the Saab and then headed in the direction of the nearest town. Dean was driving while Sam was on his laptop searching for a signal. They were passing through a housing estate on their way to the inner city, when Sam quickly whacked the back of his hand on his brother's chest as he suddenly got a signal. Dean pulled the car over to the pavement on the left and waited for his brother to log in and start his studying.

'_Dame Mary Bolles, Heath Hall, 1661,_' Sam typed into the search engine and it came up with about 100 results. He flicked through the first three sites which held lots of information about her; she was buried at Ledsham Church, which was nearby, died in 1661 and delved into a bit of witchcraft in her life time. After filling his older brother in with the information he'd found out, they headed towards the church.

They made a quick stop at a twenty four hour store to buy some supplies. Dean brought some matches, salt and some snacks, while Sam went over to the petrol station and got a petrol container, which he filled up with petrol at the pump before paying with a fake credit card and heading back to the car. Dean had made sure he didn't park it where the CCTV was, so that when they found out it was fake, they would be long gone and scott free.

After their quick stop they carried on their journey to Ledsham Church. Not long later they arrived just outside, where he pulled over and stopped the car. They opened the boot to grab their equipment, when they realised they had no shovels. Dean thought that it would be a good idea to steal them from a shed nearby. He climbed quietly over someone's back garden fence, after checking they had a small shed, and stupidly there was no lock, so he opened it, took the only shovel, closed it, and climbed back out. He had a huge grin of achievement on his face which suddenly disappeared as he threw the spade at Sam. They'd been searching for the grave for half an hour before they found it.

"This must be one of the quickest jobs we've done." Dean said to Sammy.

"Yeah I suppose, but you're digging this time." Sam said with a huge smile as he slammed the shovel into his brothers hands.

"Fine, you wuss." Dean added as he slammed the tip of the spade into the ground, shovelling the dirt into a pile at the side.

Sam stood at the side, with his hand on the iron knife, every now and then watching his brother slowly disappear further down into the ground, getting dirtier and also slightly worn out. He was amazed at his brother's determination when he wanted to do something and his capability to just carry on without showing any sign of weakness. After a very long wait, Dean finally reached the coffin. He rested for a few moments before he smashed through the lid, revealing the skeleton of a woman in old fashioned clothes, which had slightly degenerated. The older brother then climbed out of the hole while Sam splashed the petrol over the corpse. After getting to his feet, he then started sprinkling the salt on top. Later, after making sure the remains were fully covered, Dean lit a match and flicked it onto the grave. The fire suddenly burnt into life, flickering and trembling all around until much later dying out leaving the strong smell of smoke and the remnants of her body.

Finally, after filling the grave back in, it was now daybreak and the sun was just rising over the houses nearby. Their job was officially done and dusted which left them with a chance to adjust to English ways and have a proper night rest.

But their time in England wasn't nearly over yet.

* * *

**AC/DC's song Night Prowler is this chapter's title. The part about Dame Mary Bolles is real. I just adapted it a bit to fit in with my story.**


	9. Some Things Never Change

**Supernaturalite: I'm hoping to get to a good ending as that was sort of a side mission. Thanks for your comments they are much appreciated and I hope you enjoy these 2 chapters.**

**It's finally all typed up but now changing it and cutting it down as I felt like I had problems with the ending. I just hope I haven't ruined it. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Some Things Never Change**

Meanwhile, back at Braintree, Jenna was doing more investigating of the haunted room. It was a bit of a risky thing to do as she was the creatures type; female, early twenties and naturally blonde, even though she changed it every two months, so this wasn't one of the smartest choices she'd ever made. It was getting closer to dawn when she left the room. She left the museum when it was still night and just after Sam ran off to help his brother, she was half hoping this would happen so she could finish her original job without the two brothers looming over her, literally in a way.

She knew the latest victims prior to the incident, they went to the same schools since they were five, but was glad to leave them in her past when they left school at sixteen. They'd been best friends until upper school, which was the time when they thought they were old enough to wear all the makeup and start caring about their looks to get lots of boyfriends and start going around the block. They drifted away as Jenna didn't want to be like that, she wanted to enjoy life and honestly didn't care what they thought about her. She stayed playing sports like tag-rugby, basketball and tennis while they did aerobics, badminton and netball.

After all of this she turned out to be the most successful, she got As Bs and Cs in all her subjects for GCSEs, even did A levels and went to University. Her huge plan was to go to Canada so she took French so she could go to all parts there. Instead she decided to save people who either didn't give a damn or didn't believe in the supernatural side of things.

The funeral was tomorrow and at first she wasn't going to go, but now, because of her job, she had to go and search for answers. She quite liked the rest of their families as they were different to their daughters and sisters and had a few things in common with them but lost it with the deceased girls. This would show that she didn't hold a grudge, even though she blatantly did, but she didn't take drama just for fun now, when she spoke about them and her past with them she always struggled to say their names or even find a nice thing to say about them.

Later she would have to meet up with the Winchester brothers and perhaps take her Colt, iron dagger, Scottish Dirk, spare motorbike helmet and Taurus. She thought she might let them keep them as a sign that she will always be back and will find them. She could also use them for help when she was stuck but then again she thought maybe she hang around until they get their car with their weapons and then just leave them alone and disappear into the background.

The job they were on now would keep them busy, for a little while at least, so she could use Charlie's high tech EMF meter. She cherished every moment she got to use it like it was a valuable item, as she was never allowed to use it on a solo mission. It was like the one the Parapsychologist uses on that TV show she watched, Most Haunted it was called. She didn't always believe that they were visible when they were most dangerous as she had some strange experiences while growing up.

She used the meter on all the objects in the room but gave up when she had no luck so she sat down on the bed, when it suddenly started flickering up through the numbers, showing a high amount of Electro-Magnetic Frequencies.

"Great, it would be the bed." she quietly muttered to herself.

She went back to the reception to ask the receptionist, who'd only just arrived back for work, a few questions about the bed in room twenty nine. He was new, a little bit taller than her, with black short hair and wearing smart casual clothes.

"Hi." she said in a very friendly manner as she walked over to the desk.

"Hi. How may I help you?" he kindly replied as though it was routine, but with a slight nervous edge to his tone.

"I was wondering about the bed in room twenty nine?" she persuasively asked very calmly to ease the man behind the desk.

"Is it not to your liking? We could always change it." he worriedly asked, scared it would be his fault if they had a bad customer or review.

"No, no. It's fine. I was just wondering where you got it from as it's so comfortable and I'm thinking about getting one as mine is getting old." she lied, but it was so natural and normally believable.

"I think that was the one we got from our old supplier. Most of the others are from this new supplier we've got. I think I was told they are replacing all of them to the new slumber special." he replied a lot easier and calmer now he knew she wasn't going to complain at him.

"And who is this old supplier?" she asked flirting a bit to get her answers.

"Some local company, I don't know. I don't think I'm supposed to tell the customers without warning my boss." he unsurely replied.

"Oh right. Thanks for your help anyway." she said before she headed away to the restaurant as she'd been pretending to be a customer by hanging around the place.

'Must be gay' she jokingly thought to herself as she left.

The Winchester brothers then started their way back down England to the inn at Braintree. Before they left they checked in with Thomas, to find Jenna and then head back to the inn, one problem, she wasn't there. So they checked in with Tom who said he did see her but then suddenly sort of burnt and disappeared. They decided it was safe but wondered why she would leave her equipment with them and just disappear.

They'd been up for over twenty four hours straight and hadn't eaten anything in about twelve hours. When they got back they would quickly grab a snack and then get some sleep. It was about eight fifteen when they pulled up outside the inn. Sam jumped out of the car first while Dean turned off the engine and locked the car with the alarm on also. They entered through the main doors to see the receptionist slightly unnerved before he covered it with a smile. Dean only knew one other person who might be able to do that here and he had a guess that she was still here.

The Winchesters just walked to the restaurant when Dean spotted her sitting at a table with her feet crossed and rested on another chair to her side. She had an mp3 on so she wouldn't hear them but Dean had a different idea, so he quickly pulled Sam by the arm and said he was too tired to eat and would go and get some sleep. Sam being Sam decided to follow as some sleep sounded good to him.

A few good hours rest and a nice refreshing shower, they were raring to go and grab a bite as well. To Dean's annoyance Jenna was waiting for them to come out of their room, leaning on the wall, tapping on her helmet to the beat of the music coming from her mp3.

"At last. I was thinking of waiting at the end of your bed but I chose against that." she said with a smile after pulling her headphone out in a way Sam found familiar but couldn't quite place how.

"Couldn't you just go." Dean said with utter annoyance, while not turning to face her, she just appeared wherever they went and her sarky comments to them were slightly tipping how much longer he could keep his cool.

"Not when you've got my stuff." she blatantly replied.

"You were the one that left. If you want them I'll be glad to get rid of them. I could throw them in the trash if you like. Also what is the real reason you came back, I'm sure your capable of doing something." he angrily replied, towering over her to make her feel small and threatened.

"One, it's rubbish over here not trash. Two, I'll pick them up later I'm sure you can keep them safe. Three, like you said, 'I'm sure we could handle something a bit tougher.'" she said making an impression of their American accent, "And finally, that whole towering over me to make me feel small doesn't work, I've been the smallest person in my age range anywhere I go for all my life and I'm used to it." she said with a smile while holding up her fingers checking off as she got her points through.

Sam stood from the sidelines of their bickering admiring how tough she was and what she must've gone through to make her brave enough to pick a fight with someone a foot taller.

"I've had enough experience with girls just disappearing…"

"I bet you have." she butted in.

"…and reappearing, and that normally turns out bad." Dean said carrying on as though she never said anything referring to demons.

"Well sorry if you don't like the way I work. Anyway back to business. Would you like to help out on the room twenty nine mystery?" she kindly asked with a huge smile.

"Not if you're just gonna run off. No thanks, we'll do this ourselves." Dean spat out at her.

Sam quickly pulled on his smaller brother's shoulder and whispered to him, "I think she knows something that could help us if we want to do it."

Dean thought it through in his head, going through all the pros and cons. He looked at her face, which was crying out 'Please', then to his brother's, which said 'Come on lets do this', Finally he let out a sigh in agreement and nodded to Sam while rolling his eyes before shaking his head.

There was a slight pause of complete silence which was immediately broken by Jenna.

"Good. The funeral's in a week, wear something smart." she said loudly with a happy tone before walking down the corridor and disappearing around the corner with her hair waving behind her and spinning out as she quickly turned the corner.

After making sure she was out of hearing range he turned to his younger brother and said, "I hate her." making Sam smile as he walked to the restaurant.

They sat down chewing down on some sandwiches while Sam grabbed his laptop out of his bag. He signed on to check his emails, as he sometimes kept in touch with his old college friends when he had a chance, most were junk but then he noticed a new message. Cautiously he opened it and it read:

_Hiya Sammy._

_Wondering how I got your email addy?_

_Well don't get your knickers in a twist._

_Just writing to ask if you could get the receptionist to tell you about the bed in room 29, like where it's from._

_It might help us with the investigation._

_Hope Dean has calmed down and see ya at the funeral._

_From Crazy Is Good_

He looked at the time and date it was sent and noticed that she'd sent it at about seven this morning, before she'd even spoke to them and they'd gotten back

"What's wrong?" Dean said, after swallowing a mouthful of food, seeing the surprised look on his little brother's face.

"Some how she got my email address and sent this." Sam replied to his question as he turned the screen to face Dean, who quickly skimmed through the message, "Yeah and look at the time it was sent."

"Huh." he said with a slight laugh, "You can ask the receptionist though, I'm not doing that."

"Why do I always have to do the jobs you hate?" Sam argued back as he took back his laptop and closed it down.

"'Cause you're my geeky college brother, you get the information and I solve the problem, normally with a weapon of some sort." the eldest brother cockily replied with a smirk.

"Fine. I've had enough of arguing." Sam said.

Dean was about to reply that he had no problem arguing back with dad but decided against it, "I'll finish this then you can go and ask." he decided to say before taking a huge bite out of the fully filled sandwich he held in his hand.

As usual Sam finished before his brother so he headed off to the reception to start his task.

"Hi." he said with a smile, "I was wondering who supplied the old beds you have in a few rooms. We have an ongoing investigation and your help would be much appreciated." he calmly added.

"Who are you?" the man nervously replied.

"I'm from the county bed manufacturer," he cunningly replied showing him a fake badge for some company in America.

"Oh right. Well I'm Eddie and I would gladly help. I'm pretty sure that it was a sleepier bed. Yeah 'cause we now have silent night. Also a young lady came in earlier at about six thirty asking about the bed company as well." he rushed at saying.

"Thank you Eddie. I know of her and your help has been much obliged. That's all I needed to know, have a nice day." Sam said before walking off to their room.

Dean was proudly watching his brother around the corner working his investigative skills on the young man. He was sensible enough to wait for some time to pass before he walked pass when he was distracted. When he got to the room he saw Sam already on his laptop searching up the companies both said.

"Found anything yet?" he asked taking his jacket off and chucking behind where he placed himself on the nearest bed.

"Well I've found out where they're situated but because they are a big make they have branches all over the country and most are imported from other countries like China." Sam read off the screen while merging in some of his own knowledge.

"So what are you doing now?" Dean asked wondering why he was still typing away at the keyboard and hadn't closed it down.

"Sending a reply email back to Jenna." he bluntly replied while concentrating on what he was typing.

"Why? We're seeing her in a week guaranteed, you can tell her then."

"I know, but she might want to try and do something before then and also talking about a bed Manufacturer at someone's funeral is a bit unusual and we may get told to leave before we have a chance to gain some information about what they were doing there."

"Good point."

"So now we have a week to do something until we meet her at the funeral." Sam finished with.

* * *

**One of my mum's favourite bands Supertramp. **


	10. No More No More

**Chapter 10: No More No More **

Funeral day had finally arrived and the Winchesters were getting dressed in their smart black suits. Dean hated wearing them as he would prefer some jeans and a shirt with his jacket, but in order to save people he is willing to dress up like an idiot and swallow his pride. Sam on the other hand was very professional when it came to looking the part, then again to be a lawyer he would have to when he was representing someone. He was finished checking his suit now all he had to do was wait for Dean to stop fiddling with his tie and collar before they could leave.

After a few moments Dean finally felt comfortable enough to leave for the church. It was located in a small village in Hertfordshire, near where the family live. They arrived slightly early as very few people were there so they waited for Jenna to arrive. The brother's felt slightly uncomfortable here as they'd never been to a proper funeral, the closest they got was seeing the shape shifter Dean, even then they couldn't go close as people would find it weird with one Dean being buried and the other watching. The only part of the funeral they'd been to was the Wake.

Luckily though Jenna arrived minutes later. This time she arrived in a car, it was Charlie giving her a lift here, which was unusual as she always rode her bike. She wore flared black trousers and had a smart black jacket which was over her white blouse and finally some flat black shoes that were mostly covered so only the toe of the shoe was shown.

"Where's your bike?" Dean asked.

"I had a bit of an accident yesterday. Actually, it wasn't an accident. Some dickhead drove their car into me I mean how blind can you get. Nearly had to go to hospital 'cause I thought my leg got smashed underneath the weight of the bike. Yeah, so Charlie has ordered me some new leathers as a thanks for helping his friend at the museum and I've sent my bike in for repairs." she began shouting but then got calmer after taking a breath.

"You didn't help him at the museum, we did." Dean argued back.

"Well he did say to thank you guys for helping out but I made it sound like me 'cause seeing you angry has brightened up my day." she said with a smile.

"We're at a funeral, I don't think that was a clever thing to say." Sam quietly said to her while looking at the people staring at them.

"Oh sorry." she apologized.

They were then allowed in after following the coffin into the church. The three of them chose some seats in the middle of the rows on the right to be inconspicuous and disappear without anyone remembering them.

The ceremony began with a bible reading chosen by the family, a few prayers, a eulogy then some hymns. After, what Dean concluded as the worst part of the entire ceremony, the short service, they went out to the place where they were being buried. Jenna was standing next to Sam with Dean on the other side. She had a few tissues with her and began to fill herself with sad emotions. She began to shed a few tears which looked like she was sincerely upset about them being dead. She leant on Sam's arm and he thought she really was crying so he tried to comfort her.

Dean knew she was faking it so he leant across and whispered in her ear, "Why are you faking to cry?"

"It's a funeral, I'm blending in and also her mum will have a higher opinion of me if I want to talk to her." she quietly answered back. Before going back to sobbing on Sam's shoulder, who then carried on looking as though he was comforting her.

Dean rolled his eyes before going back to his stance with his fingers interlocked while looking at the ground. The body was slowly lowered down the six foot until it was carefully rested on the dirt below. The families then placed lilies on top of the coffin and some said a few words whereas others were swimming in tears.

Cressida's family started to leave, so Jenna quickly rushed after them without looking unusual. Sam and Dean stood at the side of the grave alone. Having never been to a proper funeral this was a new experience and it was slightly unnerving as they usually unburied people, that were mostly skeletons, and never saw them before they went six foot under. They never buried their mum, as there was no body, which was the same for Jessica, and they stole their dad's from the morgue so they could personally cremate him. They were trapped in their thoughts so they never heard anyone coming behind them until she rose on her tiptoes with a huge smile on her face, as she could just about peer over their shoulders.

"Hiya." she said quite perkily.

"Oh, hi." they said as they jogged themselves out of their memories and back to reality.

"'Oh, hi.' Won't ask." she said defensively as she raised her hands, "They're having the Wake now. Are we going?" she kindly asked, respecting that they probably had deceased loved ones and were most likely thinking about them.

"If we have to. Did you get any info from the parents?" Dean asked on a more serious note.

"Well right now isn't really the best time. It would be a bit disrespectful, if you know what I mean." she replied with an 'obviously' tone.

"Fine, let's go." Dean sighed.

They all sat in the car but this time Jenna was driving, as she knew where the family live. She turned the key in the ignition quickly placed it into gear and sped off down the road. She had a quite aggressive way of driving especially when going around corners at a speed higher than the limit. She took them down little villages with high embankments on either side of the road and where it seemed only one car wide. Eventually they made it to the small house in a local village near where her own family live, she thought that maybe she would go and say hi to her parents and little sister. She pulled the car into the close and slowly drove down the road and stopped just outside the house. After walking up the path she knocked on the door. A younger boy opened the door with a few tears trickling from his eyes, he looked about fourteen.

"Hey Milo. Do you mind if I bring in some friends. They thought that I shouldn't come alone to a sad event like this." she kindly said trying to sound happier without being insulting.

"No come on in then. If you like you can go and see her…old room." he snuffled before he left for the lounge.

"I wouldn't mind joining you." Dean flirtatiously said as he and Sam just got to the door.

"Ummm, let me think. No! Why don't you go and, _mingle_?" she said with large emphasis on the last word.

"Ouch!" he said pretending to feel offended, "I'm not much of a people person…" he began.

"So I gathered." she bluntly replied as she crossed her arms.

"That's more Sammy's field of work," he carried on like she didn't say anything.

"I'll meet you in five so try not to upset anyone." she replied before going through the door and up the stairs.

They partially followed her in until they were left alone in the hallway. Dean then headed to the dinning room for the food, when there was food that's where you'd normally find him or chatting up a girl with comforting advice, whereas Sam tried to find out information without sounding like an ignorant git. He avoided making relationships with women as they normally ended up where Cressida and Nadia are now.

Sam found her mother and was politely asking about why they were so far from home. She looked at him curiously before saying that they were at some friends house and because they left late they decided to stop off at the nearest place then got back to their flat, which they shared as it was near their college. She struggled to tell him everything through tears and sobs of sadness, it never crossed her mind that she was telling a complete stranger who didn't even know her.

Their female companion came down the stairs a few moments after leaving the Winchesters and looking around her old room. Most of her stuff had gone when she moved out but the bed was kept ready in case she ever came home. When she reached the bottom she peered into the dinning room and saw Dean chatting up one of her old school friends. Immediately she left the room, as she wanted to keep it that none of her friends knew what she was doing for a living. Silently she moved around the mourners in search for his younger brother. When she found him he was in conversation with her mother so she waited in the doorway. Finally he finished talking to her and said he was sorry for her loss before he looked around and quickly spotted her.

"Where's Dean?" he firstly asked.

"In there chatting up an old friend of mine." she said pointing over her shoulder to the dinning room door from which she made a hasty retreat from.

"Oh, wait a moment." he said before disappearing into the room.

A little while later they both came back to the hall. Suddenly the familiar sound of Deep Purple's 'Highway Star' came from Jenna's pocket. After looking at the number she once again flipped open her mobile and answered the call.

"Where are you?…OK. Could you drop me off somewhere, it's nearby before you ask…Thanks, be right out." she said before clicking it shut, "I have to go now so I'll see you around." she finally said before turning away and taking the first few steps to the door.

"How do we know you won't just do this alone." Dean quickly said, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'll call if anything important happens but I'm not going to be doing this for the rest of the day. I'm going somewhere I haven't been for about five years now." she replied while quickly turning her head around.

"How can you call if you don't have our numbers?" Sam asked.

"Thanks for reminding me. I got you these mobiles for over here and I put my number in it just in case." she said as she handed them over two different Motorola mobiles from her jacket pocket which they could fight over.

After she vanished out of the door they heard a car door open and saw her and Charlie drive off together. They decided that they didn't want to stay around there anymore and would head off for their room in Braintree.

Dean was so glad his car was coming in about two weeks so he could give back her weapons and finally be reunited with his baby. It was perhaps the only good thing in the future as he had just under ten months left on this level of the world before he went down under. Sam was determined to save his brother from his fate so he could live a proper lifetime, but time was running out and they were in a different country trying to warn people about demons.

They had to do this job before they go to other countries as they couldn't face people dying around them when they can stop it. Perhaps they could see if the Dracula legend is true in Transylvania, Romania, even though it's really based on Vlad the Impaler, but that could all be a cover story. Warning the world was their first step to achieving victory in this war between man and demon. They had to get around the world in nine months or less leaving enough time to save Dean.

* * *

**Aerosmith's song No More No More. And there's my update hope you enjoyed it and please leave reviews with helpful comments or anything you want to mention about it.**


	11. I Drove All Night

**OK my last update on this story. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: I Drove All Night **

The Impala was just docking when Dean finally got there, they had to use Sam's map which he got on their arrival to this country. Dean agitatedly waited for the car to appear one of the containers and just drive away. After moments of waiting they finally opened the container that held his baby inside. Slowly it was being rolled out of the darkness and into the rare sunlight, which reflected off of the smoothly polished hood. It's slender shape emerged from the darkness as though the sun was caressing it's sleek form.

Having filled in all the forms he was given back his keys, which he missed having jingling in his jacket pocket. He made a quick jog over to his car and first checked the trunk, where their armoury still was, before in one swift move he slid his key into the lock and opened the door. He reaffirmed himself with his car by stroking the dashboard and gripping hold of the steering wheel as he made himself comfortable in the seat.

Dean had to get used to being in his usual seat while on the left side of the road. The Impala didn't seem huge in America when on the road but over here it was bit too big. It was OK on the motorway and straight roads, but sharp corners and parking spaces were more difficult. Especially tight corners and the average parking space, which is the size of a mini.

The eldest brother didn't care though, all he cared about was his car with him and his brother safely riding shotgun with him. Sam had to drive the rental though, as it had to go back that day to the airport, before he could join his brother in the reunion.

Later on, after Sam had given the car back, he joined Dean in the Impala. He didn't realise how much he personally missed riding around with his older brother in this car. They'd been doing this for about two years now and it had grown into part of his life, hunting evil, driving with Dean and sleeping in cheap motel's while dodging the feds.

The oldest remaining Winchester was getting tired of living in the inn and thought it would be a good idea to check out and move to a place outside of Braintree, also so it looked like they were just passing through, and not like those people Sam read about who spent most of their lives in one lodging area. So he took them back and they signed out and paid with a new fake credit card, one he made for when they were over here in England, and then went around looking for a new place to stay. As the two of them aimlessly drove about Sam pointed across his brother to a small B&B. It was something new for them as it had a homely feeling. Dean decided against it.

He carried on driving around towns, villages and along motorways in the hope to find something more suitable for them. Dean wasn't normally very picky, as long as wherever they stayed had a separate bed for him and his brother, a working shower and a place nearby where they could grab some food then he was happy, but this time he wanted a decent room which he would actually enjoy staying in. He felt like this because this would probably be the only time he would ever leave the USA before his deal was due, so he was going to treat it as the holiday he never had.

They were cruising around the town when he spotted a motel. He smiled at the memories of all the really bad motels they'd been in over the years and all the pranks he'd played on Sam. There were a few he regretted doing as when Sam got his own back, he got it back good. When they were a bit younger before Sam went to University Dean had once slipped a soaking wet towel in with his little brother at night so when Sam woke up Dean laughed about him wetting himself just to antagonise his brother. The only thing was that Sam went further and grabbed a bucket and filled it up with water and soaked the driver's seat of the Impala without Dean knowing so that when he next went to drive the car Dean felt the squelch of the seat and had a wet arse. It took forever to get the seat dry and not get ruined so that it would smell damp.

So he decided to book them into the motel as it was cheaper and a good reminder of their homeland. They signed into the motel for a room with two single beds, they didn't actually get asked if they wanted one double. After that they just waited. Waited for a call from the local hunter who they'd become friends with. They had her number but Dean couldn't decide on whether he should call her or wait for a call from her. He was getting slightly worried as she'd been unheard of for over a week and they still had no reply, this even made Sam wonder whether they should call her. After a few days he decided that instead of making a phone call he would take him and his brother out to the cinema and watch a movie.

The nearest cinema was on cheap day so they didn't have to pay as much as he was expecting. There was quite a range of movies being shown in the many cinema screens; family movies, horror movies, romance, comedy and action as well. Dean couldn't decide between Walk Hard or Cloverfield. The first was a comedy which looked like it took the piss out of Walk The Line and the second was a horror thriller which was totally filmed like a person with a personal camcorder. Sam didn't really care what movie they watched so he let Dean have the choice. All he wanted to do was to get his mind off of Dean's near future and keep him happy if he can't save him. Without telling his little brother Dean chose Cloverfield, which was due to start in fifteen minutes.

In the lobby area where you waited for the screening to be open there were a few arcade machines but one intrigued Dean. It was a monster shooting game where you were killing all these zombies which surrounded your character. He withheld himself from quickly jumping on the machine and slaughtering all the fuglies in the game. He was a good shot and knew how to conserve his ammo.

After resisting the urge to shoot some computer generated freaks they were being ushered into their cinema screening room. Earlier Sam had gone and brought them both a coke and a large tub of sweet popcorn. The last time he'd been to the cinema was with Jessica on their third date, even then he didn't pay full attention to what the movie was about as he was cuddled up with her.

As the movie began being played Dean for once wasn't worrying about his final time and Sam got sidetracked by the events on screen that he even stopped thinking about anything, except whether the characters in the movie were going to survive.

After the movie had finished Sam was in amazement with the movie Cloverfield. He'd never seen a movie totally filmed like a person running around with a camera when the city was being attacked. It made you feel like you were experiencing it as it was also presented like you were overhearing other people's conversations and it wasn't all planned in a script. Dean on the other hand wanted to show off his shooting talents and beat the top score on that game from earlier. First he looked at the high scores which were pretty high as they were at the top end of 900,000 but there was one that was a lot higher than the rest and quite a bit over a million, but he was sure he could beat it as an amateur shooter would've got the score. Only then did he realise the name of the high scorer. 'Yankee Dean W'. He started to get in a rage which he was just able to keep within, not showing anyone else how pissed off he was. Only one person would know of an American called Dean and would be arrogant enough to call him a Yankee. He immediately started to scan the area for her smug face as she realises she's been found out, but it was nowhere in sight.

When they were giving up Sam pointed across to a blonde girl. Dean thought that from a distance it looked like Jess with the wavy hair slightly covering her face, and that that was the reason Sam pointed at her. As she came closer he knew who it was. Jenna immediately looked in their direction and that grin was huge on her face.

"Didn't expect you to still be here." she welcomed them.

"I feel cheated because of you!" Dean suddenly complained.

"About what? You being on the top even though you didn't do anything?"

"Well let me think…Yeah. You knew I was here and that I'd go on it and you go and ruin the point of shooting." he started before mumbling, "This was going to be one good thing before I go."

"What was that? You kind of were a bit quiet." she inquired.

"Why do you seem to be everywhere we go?" Sam quickly covered as he was just able to hear what his older brother said.

"I was looking for you to tell you about the bed idea," she said a bit too loudly that made people walking past give them strange looks, which she replied back with a 'what are you looking at' glare, "also I went to see P.S. I Love You."

"What was that like?" Dean interrupted before his little brother could ask his question.

"Well it was quite good and funny in some places, especially when she was in Ireland. I've been there once, believe me they love their drink. There was an American playing an Irish man, I think he was called Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Yeah that's it." she answered.

"I was going to say, what about the bed?" Sam finally said after clearing his throat and getting the topic back to the important one.

"Well, the thing is, there isn't anything. I've spent the last week researching and there's nothing. Sorry about not contacting you. Anyway I've been everywhere, all over England, even got Charlie to help, and he's got contacts everywhere, and we still found nothing. There have been no freak accidents or any deaths in fact and it is, well, normal, if you don't include their expensive prices." she explained.

"And you couldn't just give us a call." Dean wondered.

"I could've but I felt like watching a movie."

"How did you know we were here?" The younger brother inquired.

"OK you got me. I was actually on my way to Braintree to see if you were still there and to do a bit more investigating when I saw a black classic car like I remembered you saying about the time we first met so I stalked you and voila, I was here. Funny how you didn't know, I wasn't that far behind you." Jenna cockily replied as though she'd brought down their excellence in noticing things with one sentence.

"Well you can go now." Dean bluntly said.

"Hell no! I didn't come all this way to just bugger off, weren't you listening. I. Was. Going. To. Ask. If. You. Would. Come. Back. To. The. Inn. Do. You. Under. Stand. Me?" she mockingly said to destroy his smugness over the situation.

"I'm. Not. An. Idiot!" Dean angrily copied.

Now ignoring the older brother she turned her attention onto Sam, "So are you coming or what?"

"Yeah. We'll be coming."

Dean glared at her with his death stare. He crossed his arms as he stood there watching her totally ignore him.

"Good. You know where it is so we'll meet there at," she paused as she glanced down at her watch, "screw that, meet you there tomorrow at ten."

"Why not now?" Sam queried.

"Need to see someone." she replied in an obvious manner.

"Are you _always_ seeing someone, or is it just an excuse?" the younger brother asked as he noticed she always seemed to use that as he reason for not being there, or in some cases being there.

"Hey I'm a busy person. Of course I do, how else do I get jobs and get paid, unless you want to come with me." she replied, knowing that Dean couldn't stay quiet and would but in and she could disappear again.

"No! Me and Sammy are going." and there it was just as she thought he would.

He'd slapped Sam in between the shoulder blades in a brotherly manner as he spoke, before grabbing his little brother's arm and pulling him towards the exit. Sam quickly swiped his arm away and followed Dean out to the car. He didn't move until his brother pulled his arm because he was going to ask some questions, and hope she would unknowingly give subtle hints away about where she was going. He was going to figure out what was wrong about the way she acted. She was different to any other hunter they knew as she was more public about her career.

As they made it to the Impala Dean nearly had a mad fit at what he was seeing. Two idiots had parked on either side of him, as there were cars parked immediately behind and in the rows opposite the roadway down the middle, there was no room for him to get it out and turn the car. He was tempted to break into one of the cars and hotwire it so he could move it out of the way and get his car out safely, but Sam knew that was what he was thinking and warned him against it

They hoped at least one of the drivers would come out soon so in the mean time they went into McDonalds and grabbed some food as this one shut at ten. Dean went and ordered for them while Sam chose a table near the window so Dean could keep an eye out. The place was basically empty and the only people in there had just came from the cinema so the wait for food wasn't long. Dean walked over with a Big Mac, fries and coke for himself and a Chicken Deluxe, fries and coke for Sam. It was a quite nice change for once as they normally just grabbed some food at a local store and went on their way.

When they finished their meal the idiots next to him still hadn't moved but the ones opposite had so he could pull out and turn in the parking spaces in front. After he finally made it out of the block of cars in the car park he decided on taking them back to the motel to at least grab a few hours sleep before they started heading off again.

* * *

**The Original version by Roy Orbison. I was thinking about doing a Ronald McDonald joke at the end but what do you think? Next chapter is the finale of this story.**


	12. Humanity

**OK guys final chapter. There was going to be more, I think it would've ended at 18, but I hated where the story was going and it didn't fit in with my other ideas, as well as going off on a tangent, so I merged half of the chapter after this so it's quite a long chappy, well for me. So here's the last chapter and I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Humanity**

Jenna was waiting for the Winchesters while on her Suzuki watching the passing cars go by. She'd been awake since two that morning and was slowly drifting off on her bike, which she's placed on it's stand. It was quarter to ten as she arrived early in the hope to get this over and done with quicker. She didn't bring any of her weapons as she was planning on getting her own ones back. She was pretty sure they would give them to her that day, as she didn't think they were scanky enough to nab them from her and hang around like they were innocent, hoping she'd forget.

It was about five to ten when they arrived but she'd fallen asleep and only woke when she fell off her Hayabusa. Her helmet crashed onto the pavement jolting her head but luckily keeping it safe with no damage. Sam grabbed her left arm while Dean grabbed the right and they lifted her to her feet. When standing steadily on her feet she carefully pulled her helmet off and placed it on her bike. It was a cold day and the brothers were wearing their jackets zipped right up to keep them warm with their hands deep in their pockets.

"If I cared a hell of a lot more for my image that would've been very embarrassing. I just can't believe I actually fell asleep on my bike." Jenna said with a throbbing pain in the back of her head.

"Are you OK?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah. Helmet protected my head from the crash on the floor," she laughed, "It'll just be a bump I get, I'm fine." she said looking at the worried face on Sam.

"So what are we doing back here?" Dean asked as he surveyed the building.

"We need to check the room again and we might need to talk to the receptionist again. He might know something and be down right evil enough not to tell me. I'm starting to really get pissed off at this job." she shouted with so much anger despise how tired she was.

"I'll go search the room so you two can talk to what's his name…Eddie, that's it." Dean said

"Fine, come on Sam." Jenna said as she headed to the entrance.

&

Sam had followed her while Dean went around the building to avoid being spotted by Eddie and the cameras. He got to the window and was able to unlock it with one of his knives. Carefully he slid the window open and crawled inside making sure he made no noise. He pulled out his EMF meter and gave the room a once over again.

&

After the meet and greet the first question Sam asked was if any guests were in room twenty nine. Luckily the reply was no.

"How long you been working here then." Jenna flirted with the receptionist as he seemed to not recognise her.

"About two months now I think." he confidently replied.

"I guess it's quite a nice job, meeting all those people from different places and backgrounds."

"I quite enjoy meeting new people. I recognise you though, you were here before." he said as he looked at Sam in an unnerving way.

"Yeah, I was here a few weeks ago." Sam replied.

"Would you go out with me?" she asked in a hypothetically speaking manner.

"You're asking me?" the black haired guy replied, startled by the proposal.

"Of course I'm asking you. Is that a yes or no." she flirted some more with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" he asked, like he was avoiding her question.

"No. Friend from abroad. So, yes or no?" she said leaning on the desk with a smile on her face.

"I guess so." he shakily replied.

They went back to friendly conversation until they knew Dean was out safely.

&

In the meantime Dean, like Jenna, though that it was the bed until he checked underneath the frame where he found a familiar strong smelling substance. He immediately recognised it and made a quick escape out of the window to warn Sam and Jenna.

&

Moments before Dean was exciting the room and after Jenna asked Eddie to go out with her the topic had strangely changed into monsters and horror movies.

"You know what. I was watching this movie the other night with vampires, demons, zombies and all that, and the main guy found out about a demonically possessed person. I remember he started chanting in Latin but I can only remember one word, oh yeah 'Christo'" she said with a smug grin on her face.

Sam had been wondering where this story was going and when she got to the last word his attention was fully on the receptionist. At that moment his eyes went as dark as the night sky. Jenna was over the table before Sam even noticed, beating the crap out of the guy. He ran around with some holy water out at the ready. While she sat on the demon trying to pin him down Sam sprinkled the holy water past her and onto the possessed man making his back rise and him screaming out in pain.

Dean came rushing through the doors with some rope and chalk quickly noting that Sam seemed to be alone and strangely behind the desk. When he was next to his brother he saw Jenna thumping her fists into the young man. He quickly ordered Sam to find the nearest room and draw a devils trap. Following his instructions, he immediately left the room with some keys he stole from behind on the pegs, while taking the chalk from his brother.

The oldest brother tried to hold her off long enough to tie the creepy son of a bitch up. When they'd bound his wrists together Dean picked him up and slung him over his shoulders, checking that they weren't on any security cameras, before heading to Sam's room.

When they arrived Sam was just finishing drawing it on the ceiling as their was carpet below. Jenna's knuckles were nearly raw as she glared at the demon in the body of a man who was about her's and Sam's age, He may've been as old as her but she was a hell of a lot wiser. After they'd tied him to a chair beneath the symbol she was the first to say anything.

"Told ya I had to see someone. Only gets here at eight." she said with a cocky yet angry tone.

"Wait! You knew?" Dean shouted at her.

"I had a pretty good idea. I'd been looking up his history and he's been missing from up north for over two months. Yeah I know, not long after the devil's gates opened, blah blah blah, yardy yardy yar. Then the first death happened then nearly two months ago he started working here. And finally the death of two people I knew, a month ago." she explained quite agitatedly.

Then Eddie started laughing, "Aren't you the smart one. I didn't recognise you in that body, have you lost weight?" the demon mockingly asked, "Funny how you two didn't figure it out." he slyly finished just before Jenna lunged at him.

Sam grabbed her back and whispered in her ear in a calm tone, "You have to calm down."

She relaxed and roughly pulled out of Sam's grasp and went to lean against the door. Being told what to do wasn't her style and she preferred to just go with her flow. She'd been trying her best to be a team player with the American brothers but she grew tired of explaining everything she knows. There was a constant argument in her head which she just couldn't cope with for much longer.

Sam kept a close eye on her as he knew she was getting impatient with this task. She had her head rested backwards, shoulders down and her right foot quietly tapping on the floor. She looked bored and tired and as though she was going to start crying at any moment. If it got to that he was ready to use his friendly advise to comfort her.

Dean, on the other hand, was staring at the badly bruised demon in front who was still sneering at the trio. Sam was good at controlling situations with words, which was an area he lacked in. He reached inside his brown leather jacket and pulled out an old leather bound book, their dad's journal. Flicking through the newspaper clippings and other useful notes, he made it to an exorcism.

Just as he started reading aloud, Jenna disappeared out of the door. Sam looked at his brother for an idea of what he should do but he was busy, so he ran out after her. Dean saw them both leave out of the corner of his eye but he didn't let the demon notice. He was half way through and the demon was starting to yell aloud when Sam stooped back in. He had a feeling that there was something wrong with Jenna that day as she'd been acting rather strange than normal. Earlier she'd fallen asleep on her bike, she hit Eddie for no apparent reason other than he didn't recognise her and now she was running out and hiding somewhere. This wasn't the person they'd come to know over the last month, with her cocky remarks and cunning ideas. At the moment, Dean was too busy sending this creature way down south.

When he finished reading in Latin the black smoke came rushing out of the guys mouth flowing up into the symbol before disappearing. Jenna had quietly entered unnoticed by the boys. She watched the brothers untie the young man, check his pulse and place him on a bed. Watching them work as a team was something she had a feeling that she could never do. When Eddie was comfortably on the bed she came over and sat next to him, then his eyelids began to flutter as he was regaining consciousness.

"I must've had one heavy night. Who the hell are you?" he added more alert while he rubbed his forehead.

"I'm Sophie, this is Andrew and that's James." Jenna calmly replied pointing to herself then Sam and Dean, "Do you know where you are?"

"No. Why am I here? Where is here?" Eddie puzzled as he sat up.

"This is Braintree Inn. I booked into this room and found you laying on the floor so I got my mates to help you onto the bed." she continued to lie very persuasively, "Where do you live?"

"Just outside of Leeds. Braintree? Isn't that down south? How the hell did I get here?" he said.

"Yeah it is. I'm sorry to tell you this but you've had a major blackout which lasted for nearly three months." she calmly said in an apologetic manor.

"Three Months! Wait. How do you know?" he shouted.

"I saw a thing on the internet a while ago saying you were missing." she was lying so well Sam and Dean started to believe it.

"Oh my god. I've missed so much. What the hell am I going to say to everyone. What if I did something stupid while I was out of it." he worried

"Don't panic. I'm sure you haven't done anything totally crazy, unless you count walking away and getting a job here." she said with a kind and caring smile.

"I got a job, here? I must've been crazy. What am I going to do about that?"

"I'll sort that out. I can be very persuasive." she said with a slight laugh.

"Thank you so much." he said before having a break from talking and worrying to have some sleep.

"How did you get through to him so well?" Sam asked quietly so as not to disturb him.

"My mum always said I was good in tricky situations, so I guess it comes naturally to me. Look, I need to go and sort things out with the manager of this place. Could you keep an eye on him until I get back then we'll leave." she tiredly asked getting a shake of Sam's head as a reply, "Great. I'll answer questions later, which I'm sure you have lots of."

Sam was slightly shocked that she said that as that was exactly what he planned on doing. She left the room where all the men now were so Sam and Dean would keep an eye out for Eddie. The older brother was pacing around before he moved the chair to the window and watched the outside land, while Sam sat on the end of the other bed with his head rocking in his hands. It had been one eventful morning and also a very tiring one at that.

An hour had gone past and Jenna hadn't returned. Dean later went out to see what was holding her up but didn't want to barge in on her conversation with the manager so he came back. Eddie had fallen into a deep sleep and Sam was pacing around the room, thinking through all the troubling questions in his mind.

&

In the office, Jenna was trying her best to explain that her _brother_ was going through a psychological trauma and had been in a blackout for 3 months, also that she had come to take him home. The manager wasn't having it though.

"Why am I supposed to believe what you've been saying for the last two hours?" the big man, sitting behind his desk, asked mocking her.

This was it. She had to come down hard on him, it was the only way he'd listen, "You've been taking advantage of my sick brother and you could get into a lot of trouble if anyone finds out."

"Excuse me! How dare you accuse me. I've done no such thing. He came here looking for a job and was a perfect candidate. He was in perfect health." he angrily shouted back.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no. I'm just glad I found him before anything else happened to him." she replied fiercely as she stood up and leant over the desk looking him in the eye with a piercing look.

"What do you suggest I do?" he asked.

'Funny how he's asking me. I'm good." she thought to herself.

"You could phone up for a replacement from a nearby branch, close it down and send everyone away, or. Or you could let me do it until you get a replacement. Sure I'm qualified enough." she added with a smug look on her face before sitting back down in her chair and rocking it on it's back two legs.

"I'll take that offer. You work here and I'll pay you a weeks worth guaranteed and more if you have to stay here longer. Do we have a deal?" he said with his hand out.

She shook his hand and was about to leave when she was called back, "Give your brother this, it's two months pay."

She walked back nodded her head and took it before exiting the darker room. She quietly walked back to room and entered to see the three blokes chatting to each other. Eddie had woken up after an argument between a couple in the room next door. With her head down she walked over to the bed Dean and Eddie were on and sat on the edge.

"Here ya go. Your pay for working here while you were out." she said really down as she gave him the check, "I have to take your place for a while, but oh well. Sam, you wanted to ask some questions." she continued as she slowly raised her head up.

"You look tired, I don't want to bother you with my questions." Sam calmly replied.

"Fine. See you around." she said disappearing out of the door.

Dean ran outside to ask her a question but she wasn't there, 'wow she can run fast,' he thought to himself, then the engine of her Hayabusa was heard as it disappeared in to the distance.

"Man she's weird some times. Are they all like that?" Dean stated to Sam as his younger brother rushed out behind him.

"She's one of a kind." Sam thought aloud.

"Ooo. You like her." Dean grinned.

"Shut up." he defensively replied.

"I don't blame you. She's not bad for someone so strange."

"Come on Dean. We'll have to take Eddie home, then I was thinking going to a new country or staying around here for a while."

"Whatever." the older Winchester stated before walking off to his car.

Sam called for Eddie to come out as they were going to take him home so they both walked out together in silence as the English man was thinking through how this had happened to him. He'd never had a lapse before and didn't remember having any psychological problems in his lifetime. The story of what had happened to him was a bit plausible and not entirely truthful and he was starting to twig at it.

Much later the Winchesters dropped him off at his house, which was all the way up near Leeds, and bit him farewell before travelling back down the country. Dean was wondering about whether they should leave the country or stay here, Jenna didn't look all that well and she seemed a bit suspicious. They were making there way to the channel tunnel when the older brother stopped the car at a petrol station.

"I don't think we should go." Dean stated.

"OK." was his younger brother's reply.

"'OK'? Fine. We'll find a place to stay then and then we can search for a new job here."

"OK."

"Are you actually listening?"

"Yeah. Just you could've said we were going to stay earlier."

"Sorry Sasquatch. Thought you'd've been happy to know we're staying here." Dean thought in a totally rude way.

"Enough of that. That's all you've been going on about."

"I was just thinking she'd be good for you."

"You refilling then." Sam changed the topic.

Dean sighed and then got out to fill his baby up with gas. Sam was tired and not in the mood to argue or talk. He didn't care where they went as long as he could save his brother from his fate. Time was running out quickly and his brother was still going to hell no matter what. It was slowly dawning on him that he will be left alone on this god forsaken planet with no living relatives. His mother's side had all been killed by yellow eyes and whether his dad actually had living relatives was a mystery. There was still all the hunters he'd made friends with along the way like Bobby, who would gladly join him and help out.

Until it came to that time, he was going to try and save his brother, no matter what it takes. Everyday he thought about all different ways to stop it, but then when he really thought about it some were so stupid they definitely wouldn't work. Still, they were in a new country and the local hunters may have a different set of ideas that may have a chance of working. Problem was that the only one they knew didn't exactly have a house and probably wouldn't answer their calls after the way she acted.

Still, Dean had over half a year and Sam wasn't going to waste any time they had together. If his older brother was happy then he wasn't going to complain, after all, what would he want to do if he only had a year to live.

**The End**

* * *

**This Scorpions song was chosen because it's humanity being taken over and it's the whole human life thing. I hate writting 'the end' as it sounds really corny to me but oh well. So I hope you enjoyed their journey to the UK and I've started working on a follow up to this. Hopefully it is more based on the boys but there might be a small bit of Jenna returning, afterall England is quite a small country.**


End file.
